AMOR EN SILENCIO
by Irina015
Summary: Debido a escasos recursos y por proteger a su familia, Marlene decidirá ocupar el lugar de su hermano en el cuartel de fuerzas de élite, donde se ara pasar por el, ademas de conocer el verdadero motivo de su muerte y descubrirá al capitán Skipper, su gran amor, pendro tendrá el problema de tenerlo como su enemigo al robar el corazón de su prometida Kitka.
1. Chapter 1

**AMOR EN SILENCIO…**

**Doy un gran saludo a todos ustedes al mismo tiempo en que les doy la bienvenida a este nuevo fic, es Skilene, pero eso no quiere decir que de ser fan Marski :D**

**Se me vino a la mente y dije, ¿por qué no?, espero que les guste y sea de su total agrado, recuerden que podrán ver los avances que aparecen en mi blog que está en mi perfil.**

**Agradezco a los visitantes a este fic y los dejo leer :D**

En un pueblo de Nueva York se encontraba una casa a medio terminar, era de un solo piso, aun no estaba revocada, por lo que se podía apreciar los ladrillos que le daban otra vista diferente.

-¡papá!... ¡papá!.- grita una joven camino hacia su casa, corriendo por el pasto, casi a punto de cumplir los 17 años, vestía un hermoso vestido color coral que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, con escote de hombros caídos.

-Marlene, tranquila, tu papá está durmiendo.- le avisa una joven de un año menor que ella, con el cabello pelirrojo, a diferencia de ella, vestía un short color crema y una blusa color morada y unos zapatos del mismo color que la blusa.

-perdón Stacy, solo quería avisarle de la carta de mi hermano, regresa a Nueva York.- informa haciendo a la pelirroja casi gritar por la emoción de volver a tener a su primo de nuevo en casa.

-¿enserio regresa?.

-sí, sí, volverá mañana, no puedo esperar ni un día mas para volver a tenerlo aquí, en casa.

-créeme que soy yo la que más desea que el regrese… ¿pero ya habrá acabado su presentación?.

-pues eso si no sé, no menciona nada de eso en la carta.- explica volviendo a leer el texto.

-bueno, lo más importante por ahora es saber que muy pronto estará de regreso con nosotros.

-sí, ¿y Becky?

-está en la cocina, ingeniándoselas para ver que prepara para la comida con la poca comida que sobra en el refrigerador.

-pues vamos a ayudarla.- propone muy animada a lo que Stacy sonríe y la abraza con un brazo, caminando con ella hacia su hermana gemela.

_oOo_

"Cuartel General de fuerzas de elite"

El teniente Kowalski entra a las oficinas superiores para ver a su capitán Skipper, muy distraído leyendo carpetas de confidencialidad.

-¿ya leíste el expediente del nuevo cadete?.- pregunta entrando y sentándose en una de las sillas de madera que había enfrente de su escritorio.

-¿de cual muchacho me hablas?.- cuestiona esta vez el aparatando los expedientes de sus ojos azules para mirar a su teniente.

-del nuevo cadete que llego, se llama Marsell Navarro.- contesta mirando como el capitán buscaba al soldado en una carpeta de color verde militar. Lo busco por medio del orden alfabético en que estaba acomodados los papeles.

-así, Marsell Navarro, no tuve el gusto de conocerlo demasiado, pero muchos han comentado que es un excelente soldado.

-es casi un estudiante Skipper, pero eso sí, se logra ver el entusiasmo que tiene en esto de la militarizada.- el capitán se levanto de su asiento, se acomodo el saco y el gorro, antes de caminar hacia la puerta.-si piensas ir a buscarlo pierdes tu tiempo, el ya se fue.- informa mirándolo detener su paso.

-¿cómo que ya se fue?

-solo vino por muy pocas semanas, esta por así decirlo en servicio social, se retiro con la esperanza de que algún superior al reconocer su gran talento y esfuerzo en esto, le diera una oportunidad para comenzar a trabajar, la verdad es que muchos han hablado maravillas de él, pero ninguno se atreve a mandarle una carta para autorizarle un lugar en esta unidad.- el capitán miro desde donde estaba el expediente del cadete, se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo de haber permanecido tanto tiempo encerrado en su oficina revisando carpetas confidenciales, que lo mantuvieron aislado de lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior al perderse la oportunidad de conocer a ese cadete.

Miro a su teniente, Kowalski Lafuente, apenas y le sonrió muy ligeramente y tomo la manija de la puerta girándola para abrir la puerta.

-¿a dónde vas?

-… si ninguno de los demás superiores se es muy penoso para mandar la carta, entonces no habrá otro remedio más que mandarla yo.

-pero Skipper, ¿enserio quieres a ese cadete en esta unidad militar?

-por supuesto que sí, a mí lo que más me interesa son los hombres que se sienten con valor para enfrentar los problemas militares, entusiasmo en los entrenamientos y así mismo enorgullecerse y enorgullecerme, además, no quiero perderme la gran oportunidad de conocerlo, mirarlo a la cara y a los ojos para saber qué es lo que piensa o siente.- termina de explicar saliendo por fin de su oficina, seguro de que su teniente caminaba tras él.

_oOo_

Marlene servía sopa de calabaza a su padre que recién tomaba asiento que la mesa, un hombre que estaba entre los 30 años de edad, miro a su hija antes de regalarle una tierna sonrisa.

-¿qué noticias tienes de tu hermano Marlene?.- pregunta antes de meter la cuchara adentro del plato.

-muy buenas noticias papá, mi hermano regresara muy pronto.- el padre rio abrazando a su hija, al darle gusto del regreso de su hijo mayor.

-ya era hora, lo extrañaba tanto.

-todos lo extrañamos tío.- opina Stacy colocando su plato de sopa encima de la mesa, antes de escuchar como tocaban la puerta. Stacy aprovechando que estaba parada, fue la que abrió, antes de hacer un gesto de incomodidad al ver a la persona que tocaba.

-¡Antonio!, pasa hijo.- grita el padre mirando al chico con alegría, era un joven 2 años mayor a la edad de Marlene, con ojos cafés oscuro, una buena estatura pata la edad que poseía, un poco corpulento, y de buen cuerpo que despertaría deseo en cualquier mujer y cabello negro.

-hola don Salvador.- saluda al hombre con un apretón de manos, Antonio ya era muy conocido para él, pues era el hijo de su mejor amigo.

-¿cómo estas muchacho?.- pregunta mirándolo con una sonrisa alegre.

-bien, muy bien, ¿y usted?

-también, ¿cómo está tu padre?

-el también está bien, un poco cansado por su larga jornada laboral, pero fuera de eso, está muy bien.- explica mirando al momento en que Marlene llegaba hacia el comedor, Antonio no pudo evitar quitarle la mirada de encima, la amaba en silencio, solo que él se hacía siempre falsas ilusiones sobre ella, soñaba con verse casados, llenos de muchos hijos y sabia que eso podría hacer felices a sus padres, pero ese sentimiento de amor comenzaba a cambiar al paso de los años, pues el amor comenzó disminuir y vino sobre de él una llamarada de pasión cuando miraba a Marlene ya no ser una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha. Sin poder evitarlo miro su escote cuando esta se agacho para colocar el último plato de comida sobre la mesa.

-Antonio, ¿vas a quedarte a comer?.- pregunta mirándolo de frente.

-si me invitan, pues claro que si.- aclara dejando de mirar el escote. Marlene solo le sonríe sin darse cuenta de lo que miraba, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia la cocina para servirle un plato, Antonio de nuevo no pudo evitar mirarla, solo que esta vez miro hacia su trasero.

_oOo_

-¿eso es todo capitán?.- pregunta su secretaria recién terminando de escribir la carta para Marsell.

-sí, eso es todo, asegúrate que si llegue hasta el.

-si señor.- termina de afirmarle volviendo su mirada hacia la computadora.

-me sorprende el gran valor que tuviste para mandarle esa carta.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por ese soldado que se siente comprometido por esta unidad.

-capitán Skipper.- lo llama un soldado cabo, que corría hacia él a toda la velocidad que podía.

-¿qué pasa?

-el capitán Clemson ha regresado junto con su hermana.- le informa seguido de hacer un saludo militar.

-bien, ahora que Clemson regreso, podrá estar de acuerdo con esta decisión que acabo de tomar.

-pues yo lo dudo mucho, a Clemson no le va a agradar tener a un soldado desconocido para él.

-tonterías, por supuesto que lo va a aceptar.- afirma caminando hacia la entrada de toda la unidad militar, su teniente fue de tras de él nuevamente. Al llegar a la entrada lo miro bajar de la parte trasera de una camioneta negra, vestido casi parecido a él, un poco alto, cabello negro y de piel morena. Y del otro lado bajo su hermana, una mujer de piel blanca, cabello rubio largo y ondulado, ojos verdes claros, cuerpo de diosa dirían los hombres y muy coqueta en cuanto a su forma de vestir y caminar.

-hola mis queridos amigos.- los saluda el hombre con un apretón de mano.

-que tal compañero, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje?

-muy bien podría afirmar.- responde antes de que su hermana se acercara demasiado a ellos.

-señorita Samanta, ¿cómo se sintió en el viaje?.- pregunta caballerosamente el capitán mientras la saluda besándole la mano, haciendo una reverencia al hacerlo.

-muy bien, hay pero que caballeroso.- ríe mientras le pasa la mano sobre una de sus mejillas muy coquetamente.- pero vengo muy cansada, ¿les molestaría ayudarme a llevar mi equipaje a mi habitación?

-por supuesto que no señorita samanta, yo la ayudare con mucho gusto.- se ofrece el soldado cabo a ayudar, ganándose un giño de ojo muy coqueto por parte de la mujer.

-bueno yo los dejo, hasta luego.- se despide abrazando en ultima ocasión al teniente.

-tu hermana es demasiado coqueta, deberías controlarla.

-Kowalski por favor, no le arruines la llegada a Clemson con tus tonterías, Samanta sabe comportarse por sí sola, no necesita que Clemson la cuide siempre.

-bueno, como sea, ¿hubo algo nuevo en mi ausencia?

-solo una cosa.

-¿cuál?

-un nuevo soldado comenzara a presentarse a la unidad para realizar su trabajo como militar.- Clemson al oír esa noticia la sintió como amenaza, miro algo nervioso al capitán y trato de inventar en su mente cualquier escusa para no recibir al nuevo soldado.

-estará trabajando en… ¿mi accesoria?

-no, claro que no, el solo viene para trabajar como soldado y tratar de superarse en cuanto a su talento militar, así como también entrenara físicamente y otras cosas más, tal vez vaya a alguna guerra.

-_(un nuevo militar… voy a tener demasiada precaución en cuanto a eso)_.-bueno, entonces estará bienvenido en cuanto a mi parte.

-gracias Clemson, sabía que podía contar contigo.- agradece antes de darle un brazo.

**Una última cosa que quisiera informar, tal vez mueva esta historia a clasificación M**


	2. RECIBIMIENTO

**RECIBIMIENTO**

Skipper y Clemson entraron al interior del cuartel general, el hombre de piel morena coloco su saco sobre un perchero de madera. Tomo asiento en una de las sillas que estaban al frente del escritorio de Skipper lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-y ese supuesto nuevo soldado, ¿en que se ocupara?

-mi intención es primero ver hasta donde es capaz de llegar, si es lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a guerras o tal vez en los tramites militares.

-¿o sea a mi área?

-exactamente, ¿por qué?, acaso a ti eso te molesta.

-por supuesto que no, solo lo preguntaba.

-tenemos suerte si es bueno para las matemáticas, así podemos emplearlo como contador de suministros de armas.

-pues eso si ya sería un milagro, tómalo con calma Skipper ese muchacho no llego como caído del cielo.

-para mi si lo es, o lo será en el momento en que lo conozca y yo así lo considerare.- responde a la defensiva.

-_(¿de donde se supone que viene ese mocoso?, mas te vale Skipper que no lo pongas en mi área por que si es así, tú mismo estarías firmando sus sentencia de muerte, no puedo dejar que descubra mis tratos y cuentas de banco)_.- deja de hablar en su mente mirando a su compañero de frente y trato de sonreírle como pudo.

_oOo_

Marlene coloco su cuchara en su plato vacio, estaba más que satisfecha.

-estuvo muy deliciosa la comida hijas, gracias.- Marlene le sonrió le dio un beso en la mejilla.- de nada papá, mis primas y yo hicimos la comida con mucho cariño para ti.- le retira su plato y toma el suyo para llevarlos a la cocina.

-¿y, que noticias tienen sobre Marsell?, ¿tardara mucho para volver?

-no, afortunadamente, vendrá mañana.

-esa noticia es la mejor que pude haber recibido.

-si, por fin Marsell va a volver y le tenemos una pequeña sorpresa preparada.

-así, ¿y cuál es?, que yo ni siquiera estoy enterado de eso.

-jajaja bueno tío, tanto yo como Becky y Marlene, junto con Álvaro tenemos preparada una fogata por la noche.

-huu, eso suena bien.- admira Antonio pero solo por medio de la palabra, en el interior siempre ha odiado a Álvaro, ya que este es el novio actual de Marlene, un joven de su misma edad, de cabello negro, ojos cafés y estatura mediana.

-sí, ¿no quieres venir?.- pregunta amablemente Stacy.

-no gracias Stacy, que mas yo quisiera que asistir a su velada, pero, debo estar con mi padre por si algo se le ofrece en el negocio.- responde Antonio tratando de ocultar sus celos.

_oOo_

Skipper se quedo hasta muy noche despierto, revisaba los papeles de Marsell Navarro sin parar, los leía una y otra vez para descubrir todo lo que conocía o poseía el muchacho, desde su familia, hasta su posición económica.

-este muchacho es de gran familia y no cuenta con gran oportunidad para mantenerla.- comenta hablando él solo, negando con la cabeza y pensando en algo por lo cual podría ayudarle.

_oOo_

Marlene y Álvaro caminaban por el pueblo, hasta que se detuvieron en un pequeño parque, donde se sentaron en unos columpios para conversar.

-no sabes cuánto te extraño en todo el día.- la besa en los labios.- quisiera estar contigo todo el tiempo mi amor.

-yo también Álvaro, pero recuerda que también mi familia y mi padre me necesitan, bebo estar con el por lo de su pierna, lo único que deseo más que cualquier cosa, es que mi hermano logre su objetivo de entrar al Cuartel General de fuerzas de elite para trabajar y poder ganar el dinero suficiente para su operación.

-ya verás que si mi amor, todo se va a solucionar, ya lo veraz… oye, y… ¿has pensado en mi proposición?

-si… lo he pensado.

-¿y qué dices?

-… digo que sí.

-¿sí?

-sí, sí, sí, tontuelo, ¡sí!.- responde antes de besarlo, cuando se separaron Álvaro comenzó a acariciarla del cuello.

-jamás creí que aceptarías esto.

-yo tampoco, pero después de mucho pensarlo, decidí que si, además de que no tengo más tiempo que perder.- se besaron una vez más antes de comenzar a columpiarse como un par de enamorados.

_oOo_

Clemson entro al cuarto de su hermana como loco, se veía acelerado en la forma en la cual se cuido que nadie lo viera entrar.

-¡hay!, ¿pero qué te pasa?, no puedes entrar a mi cuarto de esa manera.- le reclama mirándolo molesta.

-lo siento, pero vengo a pedirte algo muy importante, por favor tienes que ayudarme.

-vaya, vaya, vaya, quien lo diría, mi hermano mayor, me está pidiendo ayuda.

-¿cuento contigo si, o no?

-¿perdón?.- pregunta ella acercando su oído hacia él.

-cuento contigo, ¿sí o no?.- repite el hermano esta vez mas alto.

-hay claro que si querido, no habría nada que no pudiera hacer por ti.- le responde sonriéndole casi en forma de burla.- ¿qué necesitas?

-ya que tu eres una experta en atontar a hombres, necesito que me ayudes con uno especial.

-¿de quién se trata?

-de Marsell Navarro.

-Marsell Navarro, interesante, nunca antes había escuchado algo acerca de él, ¿es nuevo verdad?

-sí, y para esto necesito de tu ayuda

-y exactamente, ¿cómo en que quieres que te ayude?

-sedúcelo, atóntalo con tus encantos, sabes muy bien cuáles son las regalas para los soldados… no tener relaciones amorosas dentro del cuartel general y mucho menos… tener relaciones.

-haber, déjame ver si entendí, ¿quieres que con mis encantos femeninos, lo atonte y tengamos relaciones para que puedan correrlo de aquí?, te sientes amenazado por él, ¿verdad?

-¡ya cállate!, yo sé lo que ago.- camina hacia la puerta y gira la manija para abrirla.- ¿cuento contigo?.- la mujer solo le asiente con la cabeza y él se retira.

_oOo_

Marlene corrió hacia un lugar muy importante para ella, un pequeño lago donde siempre le gustaba ir a pensar, observar el hermoso lugar y escuchar como el agua corría.

Camino cerca de unos árboles que tenía que pasar primero.

-Marlene.- la llama una voz masculina, la mujer volteo a mirar al individuo y enseguida le sonrió.

-hola Antonio, ¿qué haces por aquí?

-solo quise venir por esta ruta… es agradable encontrarte por aquí.

-jajaja si, bueno, este lugar me gusta mucho y… me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

-¿así?, pues supongo que te gustaría tener un recuerdo extra.- le habla acercándose a ella para tomarla de una mano.

-y, ¿cual recuerdo seria ese?

-un lindo recuerdo de amor y de ilusión.- continúa hablándole colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

-¿qué haces?.- pregunta con una sonrisa, sin saber el verdadero motivo de ese acto.- ¿quieres bailar o algo parecido?

-no, es algo que siempre he querido hacer… y quiero que me des el otorgamiento.

-Antonio, no creo que…

-por favor no digas nada… solo déjate llevar.- le habla por ultima ocasión comenzando a besarla agresivamente. Marlene acorto el beso como pudo y lo empujo.

-¡qué te pasa Antonio!, ¿cómo te atreves a besarme?, creí que éramos amigos.

-¿amigos?, por favor Marlene, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, no puedo creer que después de mucho tiempo que llevamos juntos, aun no te des cuenta de lo que siento por ti.- le habla tratando de acercar sus labios a los suyos por la fuerza, mientras que la joven lo seguía empujando para apartarlo de ella.

-¡Antonio tranquilízate por favor!.- pide antes de que este la acorralara, poniéndola contra un árbol, dirigió sus manos hacia sus piernas para tocarlas o acariciarlas.

-¡por favor suéltame!.- continua rogándole pataleando por no tocarle las piernas.

-¿por qué siempre me rechazas Marlene?, ¿por qué estas con Álvaro?, ¿qué le viste?

-por favor...- continua pidiendo desesperadamente, el hombre tomo el escote en la parte de en medio y la rompió en dos partiendo a la mitad el vestido, casi desnudándola para ver su ropa interior.

-¿que tiene él que yo no tenga?.- pregunta tomándola por ambas piernas para enredarlas en su cintura.

-por favor, ¡ya!. ¡ya!.- continua rogando comenzando a llorar por el miedo que sentía en ese momento.

-ámame, Marlene, ámame.- pide casi a gritos comenzando a besar como loco el cuello, el pecho y los hombros. Todos los intentos de la mujer fueron en vanos, pero jamás se imaginó que un rifle se apuntaba hacia ellos, el dedo índice estaba puesto sobre el gatillo y el ojo los tenia puestos en la mira.

-¡Antonio!...- grito por última vez su nombre antes de guardar silencio al impresionarse por oír un disparo, miro sorprendida a Antonio y este a ella de la misma manera, ambos se quedaron quietos, no sentía su respiración, solo veía cómo sus ojos estaban abiertos grandemente por la sorpresa que se llevaron.

**Una gran disculpa por este atraso U.U es que… ¡me cortaron el internet el viernes! DX y no pude actualizar, por eso actualizo hoy el cap 2 y el viernes el cap 3, que sean felices por siempre xDD**

**Y respecto a tu ****duda MarleneScarlett, donde dice en las historias Rated: K+, K, T y M. El fic está en Rated: T, mi intención es moverlo a Rated: M por las explicaciones fuertes que estoy agregando a la historia. **


	3. LA CARTA

**LA CARTA**

Antonio separo su cuerpo del de Marlene y miro el suyo, no estaba herido de ninguna manera, Marlene volteo a ver al individuo del rifle y descubro que era su familiar.

-¡a la próxima si te atino desgraciado!.- le grita Marsell que lo mira revisarse si no estaba herido.

-¡Marsell!.- grita Marlene corriendo hacia su hermano para refugiarse en el, tratando de taparse lo más que puede con su vestido roto como si se estuviera tapando con un suéter abierto.

-¡lárgate!.- le ordena el hermano mayor furioso, Antonio lo obedeció por su propio bien y se retiro, Marsell volteo al escuchar a su hermana sollozar por el miedo.- ¿estás bien?, ¿no te lastimo ese infeliz?

-no, no, estoy bien, no te preocupes, gracias por llegar.- agradece dándole un fuerte abrazo, recargando su rostro en su hombro.

-mira como te dejo.- le dice mirando su vestido destrozado.- ten, ponte esto.- le ordena dándole su saco militar, Marlene se tapo con él y le volvió a dar las gracias a su hermano.

_oOo_

-capitán Skipper.- lo llama la secretaria asomándose a su oficina, parada en la puerta.

-¿qué pasa Vicky?

-nos ha llegado un telegrama, de… espiráculo.- le responde mirando como este se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y camina hacia ella para tomar el texto, lo lee en silencio y gruñe ante el telegrama.

-¿qué dice?.- pregunta la secretaria sin pensarlo, pues Skipper no era el típico contador de todo, siempre mostraba seriedad por las cosas y mucha discreción.

-… nada, algo sobre… confidencial, Vicky por favor dile a Kowalski, mi sargento rico y el cabo de mi equipo que se reúnan en este momento aquí en mi oficina, yo los espero.

-sí señor, como usted ordene.- obedece la secretaria mirándolo un poco dudosa, pero decidida a atender a sus ordenes si no quería tener problemas con él.

_oOo_

-Marsell, Marsell, por favor.- llama a su hermano poniéndosele enfrente y tomándolo de ambos brazos.- no le vayas a decir a papá lo de Antonio, el piensa que es un buen muchacho aunque no lo sea así, pero aun así no hay que decirle lo de este incidente.

-¿pero por qué no Marlene?, papá tiene que saber lo que él te hiso, trato de abusar de ti, y agradece al cielo que llegue a tiempo para salvarte, ¿y si no?, ¿qué crees que él no volverá a intentarlo de nuevo cuando yo me vaya si es que me reciben en la base?

-yo se que si podría intentarlo, pero por favor, no hay que decirle nada, yo prometo que después se lo diré, ¿sí?.- Marsell se quedo pensativo ante esa petición, no estaba de acuerdo en ocultarle algo tan serio a su padre, pero como siempre, Marlene lo convencía poniendo una carita muy tierna que convencería a cualquier persona, incluso más a su hermano.

-… está bien, ocultaremos esto en secreto.- acepta sonriéndole, seguido de entrar a su casa junto con ella.

-¡Marsell!.- lo llama en un grito Stacy al mirarlo entrar, seguido de Becky que llego enseguida a la puerta cuando escucho a su hermana gemela gritar el nombre de su primo.

-¡Marsell ya llegaste!.- le habla la chica del cabello rubio, con ojos del mismo color que su hermana.

-si Becky, por fin regrese a casa y no saben lo feliz que me siento de volver a estar con ustedes, las extrañaba tanto.

-y nosotros a ti primo.

-¿y mi papá?

-aquí estoy hijo.- le habla el padre saliendo de la sala para llegar a la puerta principal de entrada, cogiendo, pues estaba mal de su pie debido a un accidente que tuvo tiempo atrás.

-papá.

- lo llama el hijo antes de reglarle un fuerte abrazo.

-hay hijo, que alegría de volver a tenerte de nuevo conmigo, ya no aguantaba ser el único hombre de la casa.- bromea haciendo reír un poco a los presentes para alegrar un poco el ambiente.

-yo lo sé papá, debiste sentirte muy solo aquí en la casa, pero tú sabes bien el por qué estoy ausente, para poder entrar a la milicia y trabajar como soldado, o cadete, como lo que sea, pero con tal de tener un trabajo fijo, ayudar en los gastos de la casa y para poder pagar tu operación para que puedas volver a caminar como antes.- toma sus dos manos juntas.- te hice una promesa y por supuesto que la voy a cumplir, además de que le prometí a mi madre que cuidaría de ti y de mi hermana.

-gracias hijo, gracias por querer ayudarme, pero primero queremos recibirte como te mereces.- opina mirando como su hija lo abrazaba y este a ella.

_oOo_

-¿nos llamaste Skipper?.- pregunta el teniente mirando a su líder serio.

-sí, quiero que sepan que la razón de esta llamada, es porque me llego un telegrama de espiráculo, quiere la formula de tu elemento Kowalski.- el teniente hiso un gesto de molestia.- quiere que se la entreguemos a cambio de que el nos entregue a una mujer que tenia secuestrada.

-¿y nosotros conocemos a esa mujer?.- pregunta el sargento molesto por la desconocida.

-no, no la conocemos, ni siquiera menciona datos de ella en la carta, pero aun así es nuestro deber proteger a esa civil, necesito opciones para no lograr que se salga con al suya, tengo en mente un plan, pero creo que tu y yo podríamos perfeccionarla.

-claro, cuenta conmigo para ello.- acepta el alto.

-¿y para cuando nos vamos a ver con él?

-quiere que sea mañana por la noche, casi cerca de la madrugada.

-algo debe tramar.- opina el cabo.

-no lo dudo, pero en fin, necesitamos ir, eso es todo lo que quería decirles muchachos, estén alertas, pueden retirarse.

_oOo_

La noche llego más pronto de lo que todos deseaban, pero era la mejor oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan que la familia tenía en mente: la bienvenida preparada para Marsell.

-¿a dónde vamos?.- pregunta cansado de tanto misterio, con los ojos vendados.

-ya tranquilo primo, te dijimos que es una sorpresa.- lo tranquiliza Stacy preparando los bombones en los palos de madera. El joven solo sonrió y decidió tener más paciencia en eso.

-¿listo?.- pregunta Marlene decidida a destaparle los ojos, sonrió a su familia y recibiendo una clase de señal por parte de sus primas gemelas, le devolvió la vista a sus ojos.

-¡sorpresa!.- gritaron todos los presentes al mirar a Marsell admirar aquel lindo detalle que habían preparado para él. Enfrente suya a unos pocos metros tenía enfrente a una fogata, una mesa pequeña que pertenecía a ellos, estaba afuera para que en ella pusieran los bombones con palos, su familia y Álvaro le aplaudían con gran devoción.

-bienvenido cuñado.- le saluda Álvaro, ya era una costumbre y una aceptación por parte de Marsell que lo llamara así, aun que aun no estuviera ya casado con Marlene.

-gracias cuñado.- agradece abrazándolo, dándose unas ligeras palmadas en sus espaldas al terminar el abrazo.- en verdad todo esto es una agradable sorpresa para mí.

-no sabes cómo nos esforzamos en planearlo.

-ya lo creo Becky, gracias a todos de verdad, muchas gracias.- todos sonrieron y disfrutaron a un mas en familia, sin más palabras decidieron comenzar a disfrutar del momento, cada uno tomo un bombón y lo calentó en la fogata.

-muy bien, quiero que todos ustedes posen en lo mejor que puedan.- sugiere Stacy comenzando a encender su cámara digital. Todos se unieron en grupo y accedieron con aquella petición, para entonces Marsell estaba en medio de todos, seguido de Marlene en su lado derecho junto con Álvaro, su padre al lado izquierdo junto con Becky, todos sonrieron cuando la chica dio la señal antes de recibir un enorme flash en sus rostros. Continuaron riéndose y disfrutando del momento, hasta que el padre decidió tomar la decisión de mandarlos a dormir, él fue el primero de todos que se metió adentro de la casa, seguido de Stacy y Becky, dejando por ultimo a Marsell, Marlene y Álvaro.

-hasta mañana cuñado, que descases.

-gracias Álvaro, tu también descasa.- recomienda antes de retirarse, Álvaro sonrió a su novia y le dio un beso sobre sus labios.

-no sabes lo tranquila que me siento ahora que mi hermano de nuevo esta en casa.

-ya ves, te dije que todo iba a salir bien.

-y qué razón tenias mi amor.- la besa y la abraza solo por pocos segundos, ya que Marsell los miraba desde la entrada de su casa.

-ya es hora de que te metas a tu casa, tu hermano y tu familia te están esperando.- la besa nuevamente.- te amo.

-yo también te amo.- le responde besándolo ahora ella por ultima ocasión, camina hacia su casa y entra al interior de ella, no sin antes darle una sonrisa a Álvaro. Se tumba en el sofá muerta de sueño, cierra sus ojos por unos momentos y al abrirlos mira a su hermano caminar hacia ella.

-ya estas cansada, ¿verdad?.- Marlene solo le responde asistiendo con la cabeza.- ve a tu habitación a acostarte, corre.- le ordena antes de que sus brazos se estiraran hacia él.

-cárgame.-pide a su hermano con una sonrisa, Marsell sonríe también y accede a su petición, la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva hasta su dormitorio, la acuesta y la tapa con una cobija.- que descanses.

-tú también.- le responde antes de recibir un beso en la frente de su parte, lo mira dar media vuelta y decide decirle unas palabras antes de mirarlo retirarse.- Marsell.- lo llama obteniendo su atención y vista de frente.

-sí, ¿qué pasa?

-aun no me has dicho como te fue allá en el cuartel general.

-bien, me fue bien, solo resta esperar la respuesta de alguno de los capitanes para saber si estoy aceptado para estar allá.- responde caminando hacia ella, sentándose en la cama.

-ya verás que si lo lograras hermanito, solo tienes que tener fe y sentirte orgulloso de ti mismo… yo si estoy orgullosa de ti.

-gracias Marlene.- le besa la mano.- a pesar de todo lo que padecemos, sé que puedo lograrlo, no desaprovechare esta oportunidad que papá me dio, el darme solo estudios a mí, no será en vano, trabajare muy duro y pagare su operación, verlo caminar como antes me hará muy feliz.

-a mi también, eso es lo que más espero.

-además de que, le hice una promesa a mamá antes de morir… prometí que cuidaría de ti, de mi papá y de mis primas, por nada del mundo dejare esa promesa a un lado sin cumplirla.

-yo confió en ti, se que lo lograras.

-gracias, bueno, ya es hora de dormir.- le ordena mirándola taparse y acomodándose entre una sola cobija.- que descanses, hasta mañana.

-adiós.- se despide por última vez Marlene, ahora si dejándolo marcharse sin llamarlo nuevamente, sonríe para sí misma y se dispone a conciliar el sueño, sin saber que el día de mañana su hermano recibiría la noticita de su vida.

**Lo siento por no haberte respondido Miluchy, pero sí, es Humanizada xD y por cierto MFDLPDM perdón por el retraso en continuar la historia de la espía, tal vez tarde en actualizarla, porque los últimos dos capítulos que restan para ya dar fin, están muy largos, casi, casi, yo le calculo que son como 20 hojas aproximadamente, espero que me puedas tener paciencia xD y en cuanto a lo de la edad de Laurita, te soy sincera, ni siquiera yo sé cuánto de edad tiene, ni siquiera puedo decirte que tiene uno o dos años, porque esos años no aparecen en la historia, pero si quieres que le calcule alguna edad, puedo decirte que cuenta con… 4 o 5 años tal vez xD **

**Tal vez actualice el día lunes, pero no prometo nada xD **


	4. TRAICIÓN INJUSTA

**TRAICION INJUSTA…**

A la mañana siguiente, Salvador se despertó muy temprano como de costumbre, siempre era el primero en levantarse de la cama, camino hacia la sala e hiso un gesto de molestia cuando miro el pequeño desorden de la fogata de anoche, pero pronto su gesto cambio cuando miro debajo de su puerta, estaba una carta dirigida a su hijo Marsell, con el escudo de la base central. Sonrió enormemente y sin creerlo, tomo la carta entre sus manos y sin más que perder, trato de caminar lo más rápido posible hacia su hijo que aun descansaba, ni siquiera llamo a la puerta para pedir permiso para pasar, puso su mano sobre su hombro y lo movió un poco para despertarlo.

-hijo, hijo levántate, tienes que ver esto.- Marsell comenzó a despertar con pesadez, sentía los ojos demasiado cansados y los abrió como pudo.

-¿qué pasa papá?.- pregunto tallándose sus ojos para ayudarse a despertar un poco más.

-te llego una carta del cuartel militar.- le informa entregándole la carta a su hijo, que, con la noticia se quito el sueño por completo al llevarse la impresión de la noticia.

-¿qué?, ya-ya llego…si-¡si me aceptaron!.- habla en voz fuerte por la emoción, antes de leer la carta, mientras su padre no dejaba de reír.

-¿qué pasa?.- pregunta Becky llegando al cuarto de su primo, con Stacy detrás de ella.

-aceptaron a su primo a la base, ¡lo aceptaron!

-¿de verdad?.- pregunta Stacy emocionada.

-¡si, si me aceptaron!, ¡estoy adentro de la militarizada!.- grita recibiendo un afectuoso abrazo por parte de su familia, no tardo mucho para que Marlene llegara.

-papá, Marsell, ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué tanto grito?

-a que no sabes que prima… ¡aceptaron a Marsell en la base!.- le comunica Stacy.

-¡¿qué?!

-estoy adentro hermana, estoy adentro de la base.- Marlene se llevo sus manos a su boca, trato de sonreír como pudo y corrió hacia ellos con la finalidad de unirse en el abrazo.

_oOo_

Skipper y su equipo camino por un muy largo tramo, todos mirando a todas direcciones por cada paso que daban, cuidándose de que nadie los estuviese siguiendo o por si descubrían alguna trampa, no tardo mucho para que el capitán diera una señal de alto, todos detuvieron su paso y miraron a su líder nerviosos. El capitán miro a lo lejos a cuatro personas acercarse a ellos, el líder pensó enseguida que se trataba de su rival para cerrar el trato al hacer el intercambio, estaba en un extremo de un puente arqueado de cemento, donde abajo estaba el agua corriendo.

-vaya, vaya Skipper, al parecer aceptaste mi propuesta, porque solo por eso estas aquí, ¿o no?.- le habla su rival vestido de una chaqueta azul, que se encontraba en el otro extremo del puente.

-así es espiráculo, o mejor prefieres que te llamemos por tu nombre real, Francis.

-pueden llamarme como ustedes quieran, pero eso sí, quiero lo prometido.

-aquí lo tienes.- le informa el capitán mostrándole una cajita plateada.

-espero que no me estén tratando de engañar, porque si fuera así, Antonella pagara las consecuencias.

-¿por qué amenazas la vida de esa mujer que es inocente de todo esto?, ya estamos aquí, dispuestos a aceptar tus condiciones para asegurar el bienestar de esa mujer.

-si claro, yo no lo dudo.- dio una señal a sus dos acompañantes, haciendo que soltaran a la mujer, estaba con sus ojos vendados, manos atadas en su espalda y con un paliacate que la obligaba a quedarse con la boca callada, pronto le desataron las manos, la agarraron de ambos brazos y la llevaron caminando hacia ellos, la mujer temblaba de solo miedo, rogándoles que no les hiciera daño.

-deja que la mujer pueda ver Francis y dile que camine hacia nocotros, cabo caminara hacia ti para darte la formula.- el chico de chaqueta azul arqueo la ceja dudoso, pero seguro de su truco.

-está bien.- acepta dándole una orden a sus acompañantes, le desataron las manos y le quitaron el paliacate. La mujer comenzó a ver a todos, miro completamente a todo su alrededor, mas a los soldados que estaban enfrente de ella. Espiráculo la tomo de un brazo y le ordeno que caminara hacia ellos, Skipper también hiso lo mismo, le dio una orden a cabo que lo hiso caminar hacia él, los dos líderes solo contaban los pasos de los que estaban caminando, mirando directamente los ojos de sus oponentes. Cuando la mujer llego al otro extremo, Kowalski le tendió su mano para poder ayudarla, mientras que cabo solo dejo la cajita en el suelo delante del chico de la chaqueta azul.-espero que el elemento este aquí adentro.- le habla al capitán mientras el cabo retrocedía.

-claro que esta ahí adentro, puedes revisarlo si tu quieres.- le responde haciendo que el cabo retrocediera a paso veloz, sabía que esa era la señal para llevar a cabo el plan que él y Kowalski habían creado. Francis se inclino para tomar la cajita al mismo momento en que Kowalski comenzaba a sacar una pistola que tenía guardada debajo de su saco.

-¡traidor!, ¡aquí no hay nada!.- le reclama después de haber abierto la caja completamente vacía, fue en eses entonces cuando Kowalski saco su arma escondida y comenzó a disparar, de igual manera hizo lo mismo rico, cabo y Skipper, logrando atinarle a los dos cómplices, pero no al principal, ya que este se lanzo por el puente, cayendo al agua oscura y congelada, aun así continuaron disparando hacia el agua, pero Skipper dio la orden de detener aquellos disparos, sin ver el movimiento del agua por el cual daba a entender que había dejado de nadar.

-Skipper… ¿logramos dispararle?

-lo dudo mucho, no veo rastros de sangre en el agua…

-pero no se ve que este nadando, ¿o sí?

-no cabo, de hecho no…- responde seguido de mirar a la mujer, los miraba aun temerosa.-tranquila madam, ya está usted a salvo.

-no saben cómo se los agradezco.- sonríe antes de abrazar al primero que tenía más cerca, Kowalski trato también de abrazarla, mientras se sentía incomodo delante de sus compañeros.

-tranquila señorita, lo más importante es que ya está a salvo.- le habla sin dejar de mirarle, tenía unos hermosos ojos miel, cabello negro brillante, piel blanca y de una joven edad. La mujer también lo miraba sin parar, le interesaba demasiado el científico con tan solo mirarlo, sus ojos azules, su alta estatura y su porte masculino lo hacían ver muy atractivo. La mujer se aferro más a él cuando sintió que la cargo entre sus brazos.

-debe estar cansada, vayamos a la base para pueda descansar allá.- ordena el líder mirándola, comenzó a caminar hacia su vehículo y sus compañeros le siguieron. Al llegar al lugar destinado todos se dirigieron hacia sus dormitorios.- acomódala en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes.- ordena el líder mirando a su teniente afirmarle con la cabeza y así fue, la acomodo en uno de los cuartos que no quedaban tan lejos del suyo. Kowalski al llegar a su dormitorio se quito con pesadez su traje militar y se puso ropa cómoda para dormir, a los pocos minutos que acomodo la cabeza en su almohada se quedo completamente dormido, sin saber que la puerta de su dormitorio comenzaba a abrirse, rechinando un poco la puerta, pero ni el rechinido fue suficiente para despertarlo.

-Kowalski…- comienza a nombrarlo una voz femenina.- Kowalski… despierta mi amor…- lo llama nuevamente obteniendo el resultado esperado, el teniente pesadamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos como podía, viendo lo que jamás se llegaría a esperar. Antonella estaba parada frente a él vestida con un camisón color rojo de tirantes.

-¿Antonella?... que-¿qué haces aquí?

-solo, quería… agradecerte lo bueno y valiente que fuiste cuando me salvaron… y quiero agradecértelo de un modo en el que nunca lo olvidaras.- termina de explicarle quitándose el camisón, dejando ver un juego de ropa interior que traía puesta del mismo color que el camisón. El hombre despertó por completo al mirar de esa manera a la mujer, no tenía ni intenciones de moverse, solo comenzó a sentirse nervioso e incomodo.

-Antonella por favor, vístete y… regresa a tu dormitorio.

-¿estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?.- pregunta quitándose uno de los tirantes del brasier dejando que resbalara por su hombro. Kowalski esta vez se quedo sin palabras, tomo el hombro que se destapo y Antonella se acerco a él, apoyándose sobre de él, lo tomo por ambos brazos y se tiro a la cama abrazada con él. La mujer le sonrió cuando la metió por completo debajo de sus cobijas, le comenzó a besar el cuello mientras sentía como ella le acariciaba el pecho mientras le susurraba muchos "te amo" sin parar.

_oOo_

Al día siguiente Marsell sonrió cuando Marlene se escondió de nuevo, lo miraba a escondidas como se ponía su traje de militar, se sorprendía demasiado al mirar como el traje era perfecto a su medida.

-sal de tu escondite, ya me di cuenta que estas aquí.- le habla mirándola entrar completamente a su habitación.

-¿cómo le haces para… acomodarte la camisa y luego ponerte la corbata, y el chaleco y luego el saco?... ¿no es muy pesado tu vestuario?

-por supuesto que lo es, pero debo cumplir con el si no quiero tener problemas con los capitanes, en especial con el que me acepto en la milicia.

-así, claro en especial ese… ¿cómo dices que se llamaba?

-Skipper, es el capitán Skipper.

-Skipper… no lo conozco, pero es un buen hombre al darte la oportunidad, ya verás que muy pronto darás buenos resultados y lograras tu objetivo.

-gracias hermana, yo también lo espero... ¿no vas a desayunar?

-sí, solo espero ser la primera, papá preparo hot cakes para el desayuno…- Marlene dejo de hablar al mismo tiempo en que Marsell se la quedo mirando sorprendido, sabía lo que eso significaba, cada vez que había hot cakes en el desayuno, era la guerra declarada para ver quién era el más listo para comer la mayor cantidad. La chica en seguida corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio, pero Marsell la cargo y la tiro hacia la cama.

-¡esos hot cakes son míos!.- le grita tomando la a delantera.

-¡eso no se vale!.- le grita arrojándole una almohada grande, logrando darle en la cabeza tirándolo al suelo, fue ahí donde Marlene aprovecho para correr hacia la cocina.

_oOo_

Antonella movió las cobijas para destaparse un poco, tomo una sabana y la enrollo en su cuerpo, dejando libres sus brazos, no tardo mucho para mirar a Kowalski despertar, se acerco a él y lo beso.

-buenos días mi amor.- le saluda acariciando una de sus mejillas.

-Antonella…- nombra a la mujer recordando lo que vivió con ella en la noche, se le hacía increíble aceptar lo que había pasado con ella.- lo de anoche fue un error…no debió haber pasado.

-pero paso Kowalski… y te digo algo.- se acerca a su oído.- lo disfrute bastante.- termina de susurrarle antes de recibir un beso por parte del alto.

-yo también lo disfrute.- confiesa rindiéndose ante sus encantos.

-me doy un baño rápido y me voy, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.- se levanta con su sabana enrollada.

_oOo_

Skipper le extendió una gran fajo de billetes a Clemson, el hombre sentía por completo brillar sus ojos cuento lo tomo entre sus manos.

-espero que esto sea necesario para cubrir la cuota de las armas.

-sí, yo también.- le responde cantándolo como si el dinero fuera para el.-pero no te preocupes, las armas serán entregadas carca de la tarde.

-espero que pronto todo se arregle en la bodega de armas, la ultima vez reclamaron por un rifle francotirador que en el primer disparo, casi provoca un accidente.- el hombre moreno miro al capitán nervioso.

-así, ¿y eso por qué?

-no lo sé, el responsable de la entrega duda que sea algo del arma, pero… aun así será mejor que la mercancía de armas sea registrada…

-¡no!.- niega Clemson rápidamente.- Skipper por favor, no creo que haya necesidad de eso… yo me encargare de todo.

-¿estás seguro de que puedas manejarlo?

-claro que si, tu solo… déjalo en mis manos.

**Bien como los dije, aquí está el cap, MarleneScarlett de acuerdo a review que me dejaste en el cap 2, respondo a tu duda, por supuesto que entre Skipper y Marlene va a pasar eso, te lo aseguro ;) solo que será más delante de la historia **** nos vemos en la próxima actualización xD**


	5. ACCIÓN DE SEDUCCION

**ACCION DE SEDUCCION**

Marlene dejo a un lado su segunda taza de té, sintió que había desayunado como reyna, con esos hot cakes.

-te gane, yo comí tres y tu solo dos.- se burla su hermano de ella sacándole la lengua de juego.

-jajaja, si, cuando tu no estabas Marsell, Marlene era la ganadora, pero ahora quedas como segundo lugar.- comenta Stacy mirándola derrotada.

-al menos disfrute mucho del desayuno.- comenta Marlene abrazando el brazo derecho de Marsell que tenía cerca de su lado y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, pronto la volvió a levantar al escuchar sonar del timbre.

-yo voy.- les habla becky caminando hacia la puerta y así fue, cuando abrió la puerta descubrió que era Álvaro con un ramo de rosas color blancas.

-hola Álvaro.- le saluda Becky.

-hola becky, ¿esta Marlene?

-sí, claro que si, adelante pasa.- le invita mirándolo entrar y caminar directo hacia Marlene, donde la sorprende con el ramo de rosas.

-¡mi amor están hermosas!.- le alaga Marlene mirándolas muy felizmente, mientras Álvaro y Marsell se saludaban.

-cuñado, no sabes lo afortunado que soy, ¡si me aceptaron en la base!

-¿qué?, Marsell felicidades.-se dan un fuerte abrazo mientras ríen.- entonces supongo que no debe ser difícil entrar ahí.

-no, no te creas, por supuesto que no, tienes que demostrar mucho empeño en esto y sobre todo mostrar que eres el elegido para ese puesto militar que deseas tanto, beberías intentarlo, metete como militar.

-¿pero crees que me acepten si solo tengo mi bachiller?

-por supuesto que sí, ahí no exigen mucho el estudio, hay algunos que entraron con tan solo tener secundaria.- Marlene sonríe hacia su novio y le asiente con la cabeza, se sentiría demasiado feliz con que Álvaro trabajara en algo como la militarizada, se sentiría demasiado orgullosa de él. Álvaro noto aquellas ilusiones en su sonrisa y se dijo así mimos que no tenía nada que perder.

-pues bien, si me animo, le entro.- Marlene lo abrazo fuertemente mientras él le daba un beso en su mejilla.

-vas a ver que si cuñado, ya lo veraz.

-y tu… por tu vestimenta, me imagino que de nuevo te retiras para allá.

-sí, claro que si, ahora que me han aceptado, no pienso dejarlo.- Álvaro abraza a Marsell por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez con significado de despedida.

-que tengas suerte Marsell.

-gracias Álvaro, espero verte pronto por allá.- terminando de hablarle llegan sus primas junto con su padre.

-hijo, que tengas mucha suerte.- le desea su padre abrazándolo también.

-gracias papá, no olvides mi promesa que voy a cumplir por sobre todas las cosas, te mandare dinero en cuanto reciba mis pagos.

-¡primo!.- lo nombran Becky y Stacy abrazándolo con gran alegría.

-las extrañare mucho primas, por tense bien y apoyen a mi hermana en todo lo que puedan.

-claro que si Marsell, te lo prometemos.- Marlene volvió a ver a su hermano con una sonrisa, caminando hacia él y lo abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo, pero entre ese abrazo sintió una fuerte corazonada que le advertía algo, como un aviso desde lo más profundo de su corazón y comenzó a acurrucarse aun mas fuerte como si fuera una eterna despedida.

-no te vayas Marsell.- le pide Marlene con grandes deseos de llorar por su partida.

-debo irme hermana, tengo que cubrir los gastos de esta familia, prométeme que estarás al pendiente de ellos en mi ausencia… ¿me lo prometes?

-…si, si te lo prometo… por lo que más quieras Marsell, cuídate mucho.- termina de hablar con voz chillona en las últimas dos palabras.

-¿pero por qué lloras princesa?.- le pregunta a su hermana sin dejar de abrazarla mientras se sentaba sobre el sillón y la carga en sus piernas.

-es que siento algo dentro de mí, que… no sé como explicártelo, pero tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase.

-no, tranquila, no me va a pasar nada mi niña… te quiero, te prometo que muy pronto regresare a casa…

-¿me lo prometes?

-por supuesto que si… te lo prometo por mi vida, que regresare con todos ustedes porque son mi familia, te repito que le hice una promesa a mi mamá y por su memoria la voy a cumplir.- Marlene limpio su lagrimas y lo miro con una sonrisa abrazándolo de nuevo por última vez. Marsell los abrazo de nuevo por última vez, pero a su hermana muy fuerte al sentir su gran tristeza que sentía por su partida. Antes de salir de la casa recibió un beso en su mejilla de su parte y él le dio un beso en su frente, finalmente saliendo hacia una camioneta de la milicia, se subió en él y partió hacia su destino.

Marsell bajo de la camioneta militar Mercedes- Benz y sonrió de nuevo ante la base, hiso un saludo militar con mucho honor y se dispuso a entrar, pero al estar enfrente de la entrada principal miro a un cadete ahí parado.

-hola.- lo saluda como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes.

-hola compañero, ¿cómo te llamas?.- le saluda y pregunta de la misma manera.

-Marsell, Marsell Navarro.- responde sonriéndole.

-pues bienvenido Marsell, yo me llamo Braulio, Braulio Romero.- se presenta extendiéndole su mano, para después, estrecharla con la de Marsell.- ¿trabajas aquí?

-sí, podría decirse que es mi primer día, fui aceptado por el capitán Skipper, lo malo es que… no lo conozco.

-si yo te entiendo, se la pasa la mayor parte del día revisando expedientes de cada uno de nosotros que casi nunca sale, pero espera, se donde está su oficina, voy a buscarlo y le informo que ya estás aquí…

-Braulio, ¿dónde estabas?, te llevo buscando.

-estoy esperando a las indicaciones del comandante, pero creo que ya se fue, por cierto mira, el es Marsell, es nuevo.- le presenta mirando a su amigo sonreírle.

-hola Marsell, yo me llamo Omar Sánchez.- se presenta haciendo estrechar su mano con la de él.

-¿te importaría quedarte con él?, voy a la oficina del capitán Skipper.

-si claro adelante, yo me quedo con el amigo Marsell.- le responde abrazando a Marsell con un solo brazo, a lo que Braulio solo sonríe y se aleja. No muy lejos del lugar, comienza a llegar Clemson, miro hacia los dos muchachos, pero en especial hacia Marsell, lo miro de arriba abajo, de la cara y pudo descubrir que era el mismo muchacho el que Skipper hacia aceptado en la base, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa al cuarto de su hermana. Al llegar abrió la puerta sin pedir permiso y la encontró sentada en la cama limándose las uñas como una adolescente sin nada que hacer y con delicadeza como si fuera una dama de gran sociedad.

-¡ya llego!

-¿quién?.- pregunta sin apartar la vista ni de la lima, ni de la uña.

-¿cómo que quien?, pues Marsell.

-¿enserio?.- pregunta esta vez mirándolo.

-sí, ya lo vi, está en la entrada principal platicando con otros soldados.- la hermana sonríe para sí misma y se levanta de la cama, camino hacia su ropero donde tenía una gran cantidad de ropa y saca dos vestidos.

-¿cuál crees que deba ponerme?, ¿el blanco o el rojo?.- le pregunta a su hermano mayor mostrándoselos.

-ponte lo que sea, pero apúrate que necesito presentártelo en este mismo momento para que ya puedas ayudarme.

-sí, espérame allá afuera y dame solo un par de minutos.

-está bien, pero apúrate.- le ordena saliendo de su dormitorio.

_oOo_

-y para ti, ¿fue difícil entrar aquí?.- pregunta Marsell a su nuevo amigo.

-no, para nada, yo entre al igual que tu, todavía recuerdo cuando no podía dormir esperando mi carta para saber si había sido aceptado, hasta que el día menos esperado, vi mi carta en mi buzón, esperando verla debajo de mi puerta.- termina su relato con una risa al igual que Marsell. Pronto paro su risa en un solo segundo al mirar hacia atrás, ambos miraban a Clemson caminar hacia ellos con su hermana tomada de su brazo, traía un hermoso vestido rojo muy pegadito de tirantes, con escote en U, el largo del vestido le llegaba como a la mitad del muslo, con el cabello suelto con un par de zapatillas negras y bien maquillada, todos los soldados se la quedaban viendo casi a punto de babear por la dama. En especial Marsell, sentía como su corazón deseaba salir de su pecho.

-¿qué?, ¿quién es ella?.- pregunta casi en estado de shock al ser impresionado por la belleza de la dama.

-es la señorita Samanta, ten cuidado con ella, dicen que es peligrosa al igual que su hermano Clemson, siempre anda de coqueta y le gusta meterse con muchos hombres, pero lo mas curioso de eso, es que dicen…- se acerca a su oído para susurrarle.- que aun es virgen.

-hola chicos.- les saluda Samanta, mirando únicamente a Marsell.

-hola señorita Samanta, ¿cómo ha estado?.- le habla Omar educadamente.

-bien, muy bien.

-tú debes ser Marsell Navarro, ¿verdad?.- pregunta Clemson al muchacho.

-sí señor, a sus órdenes.- le saluda con un saludo militar.

-descansa soldado.- le ordena haciendo retirar esa postura de saludo militar.

-supongo que vienes a quedarte.- le habla Samanta acercándose a él.

-sí, si señorita, así es.- le responde tratando de no tartamudear, mirándola directamente hacia sus ojos verdes.

-Omar, ven conmigo por favor, debo hablar contigo de algo.- le habla Clemson para alejarse junto con él, dejando solos a su hermana y a Marsell, para poder seguir a cabo con el plan.

-vaya, no sabía que Skipper sabia contratar a soldados muy guapos.- le habla con voz coqueta y colocando una mano en su hombro.

-bueno, es que yo, hace poco tiempo vine a hacer un tipo servicio social y he estado esperando a que algún capitán me tienda la mano para entrar a trabajar aquí y pues el capitán Skipper fue el que ha decidido apoyarme con esto.

-que bien, bien por ti y bien por él, pero al menos me hubiera avisado que… aquel nuevo cadete que iba a integrarse a esta unidad militar era un hombre…- lo mira por completo en el rostro.- muy atractivo… tu y yo podemos acercarnos mucho más de lo que ya nos acercamos normalmente…- se acerca a su oído.- ¿te gustaría Marsell?.- pregunta colocando su otra mano en uno de sus costados. Marsell solo cerró sus ojos y se dejo embriagar por su perfume que trascendía demasiado en su olor.

-podemos… ¿no habrá inconveniencia en eso?

-por supuesto que no querido.- le responde separándose un poco de él, sin apartar sus dos manos de su cuerpo.

-bien… entonces adelante, a partir de ahora, podrá contar conmigo señorita Samanta.- le responde sonriéndole. Samanta lo miro directamente hacia los ojos y se acerco de nuevo a él para darle un beso sobre la mejilla, pero al terminar aquel beso dejo sus labios quietos sobre su mejilla, poco a poco dirigiéndola hacia su boca, Marsell temblaba en sí, no sabía si seguir quieto o poner sus manos sobre su cintura, la mujer aparto sus labios de los de el después de haberlos rozado un poco con los suyos.

-te veré muy pronto Marsell.- se despide comenzando a tratarle con voz seductora.

-sí, sí, señorita Samanta.- se despide el también mirándola alejarse caminando coquetamente.

_oOo_

-capitán Skipper.- lo llama Braulio abriendo un poco su puerta.

-¿qué pasa Braulio?.- pregunta el capitán apartando su vista de sus expedientes.

-Marsell Navarro ya llego.- le informa mirándolo levantarse de su asiento.

-que bien.- voltea su vista hacia un reloj de pared.- es puntual debo admitirlo, vamos, llévame con el.- le ordena a su soldado.

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios :D estoy feliz porque el miércoles es mi segundo aniversario de estar aquí, con ustedes en fanfiction, cumplo dos años de estar aquí, ¡ahí qué emoción! xDD :,D**


	6. INFORMACIÓN FAMILIAR

**INFORMACION FAMILIAR…**

Skipper camino junto con Brandon hasta Marsell, se detuvo a contemplarlo por unos pocos segundos, algo le decía que era el soldado ideal que necesitaba para su trabajo.

-¿soldado Navarro?.- pregunta caminando hacia el chico, a lo que el hombre hace un saludo militar enseguida.- descansa soldado.- Marsell obedece y lo mira con una sonrisa que comenzaba a hacer.

-capitán, gracias por aceptarme, no sabe como se lo agradezco, le juro que no lo defraudare, daré en cada entrenamiento y cada trabajo lo mejor de mí.

-ya lo creo soldado, puedo comprobarlo con tan solo verte, ven conmigo, quiero explicarte como será esto, además te enseñare en que cuarto hospedarte…

-señor.- lo interrumpe Brandon, obteniendo la atención del capitán y de Marsell.- perdón, pero, Marsell puede quedarse con migo y con Omar, no habrá ninguna inconveniencia con eso.- Skipper vio a Marsell y luego al soldado.

-¿quieres quedarte con ellos, Marsell?

-sí señor, para mí sería un honor compartir un cuarto con mi nuevo amigo.- responde con una sonrisa para Brandon.

-bien, entonces que no se diga nada mas, te quedaras con ellos dos.- acepta el capitán llevándose a Marsell al interior de la base.

_oOo_

Samanta llego hasta su cuarto y miro a su hermano sentado en un sillón que tenia.

-y bien, ¿cómo te fue?

-fue todo un pan comido, ese tal Marsell me parece demasiado inteligente, pero tengo por seguro que sabré dominarlo a mi gusto.- le responde la hermana con una sonrisa.- ¿y tú que harás con él?

-¿yo?, yo nada, todo esto ahora es tu responsabilidad… al momento en que lo corran de la base, yo me encargare de matarlo.

-¿matarlo?, a mi no me mencionaste nada de eso.

-¡calla!, ahora estas en esto.- la toma fuertemente del brazo lastimándola.- y me vas a ayudar.- Samanta lo miro molesta y se zafo de él.

_oOo_

Algunas horas pasadas, de la tarde, la noche cayo como caída del cielo para muchos, Kowalski giro la manija de su puerta y escucho enseguida como tiraba de la cadena del retrete.

-¿Antonella?.- llama a la mujer mirándola salir del baño, estaba un poco inclinada, con las palmas de sus manos en su estomago.- ¿qué te pasa?, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿estás enferma?

-no… Kowalski… creo que... que estoy embarazada.- la noticia salió de su boca al mismo tiempo en que el teniente entraba en un pánico mental, trato de conservar la calma, ¿pero cómo?, si Skipper se enteraba que embarazo a una civil involucrada en una de sus misiones, podría tener problemas serios con él.

-¿e-estás segura, de lo que dices?

-sí, bueno, he tenido mareos y estoy empezando con vómitos, puedo hacerme una prueba de embarazo si quieres.

-sí, sí, eso es lo que quiero… no, no es posible que esto nos esté pasando.

-¿pero por qué no?... acaso… ¿no me amas?

-Antonella, te das cuenta de lo que me estás diciendo, cuando Skipper se entere de esto voy a tener problemas serios con el… hasta podrían trasladarte a otro lugar con tal de estar lejos de ti.

-¡no!, eso nunca, ¡nadie me va a alejar de ti!.- reclama abrazándolo con fuerza.

-yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti.- la besa acercándose a sus labios.- pero entiéndeme… la mejor solución que se me ocurre en estos momentos, es casarnos…

-¿casarnos?, Kowalski no hay necesidad del matrimonio, tu y yo podemos estar bien así, no necesitamos casarnos para enfrentar una gran responsabilidad como nuestro hijo, además, podemos enfrentar a Skipper sin necesidad de eso, tu y yo vamos a hablar con él.

_oOo_

Marsell tomo su equipaje y comenzó a deshacer la maleta.

-vaya, por la cara que te veo, puedo decirte que te fue bien con el capitán, ¿o me equivoco?.- termina su pregunta Brandon, haciendo reír un poco a Marsell.

-no, no te equivocas, por supuesto que me fue bien.

-y como te fue con… la señorita Samanta, ya no supe nada de ustedes después de que me fui.- le recuerda Omar.

-con ella… pues… a pesar de todo lo que me dijeron de ella… no se me hace mala persona.

-lo dices porque, ¿por qué te coqueteo?

-no, bueno… ella solo se porto amable.

-Marsell, hay una gran diferencia entre coqueteo y amabilidad.

-tú no la conoces como la forma en la que la conocí yo, Brandon, ella es… bueno, podría decirse que si, trato de coquetearme, pero al menos eso demuestra que es sincera y que deja que vea que me ama.

-no lo sé Marsell, esto no me da muy buena espina, todos sabemos que Samanta le gusta coquetear hombres, pero a ti, digo, no es por decirte feo, pero por el tiempo que llevo conociéndola, hay muchos otros hombres mucho más guapos que tu, de piel blanca, cabellos de todo tipo de color natural, de forma quebrada o incluso chinos y ella no les arroga ni una sola migaja de atención.

-si es verdad, a mí tampoco me agrada todo eso que se trae contigo.- termina su opinión Omar.

-pues digan lo que digan, a mi no me convencen del todo, Samanta lo único que quiere es brindarme su amistad y eso es lo que sabré apreciar.- termina de aclararles volvió a sus cosas para sacarlas del equipaje y acomodarlas, mientras que los dos amigos lo miraban preocupados y negando con la cabeza.

_oOo_

Meses después…

Marsell camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia el salón que había más al fondo de toda la base, para ser más preciso era un ex salón de clases para cabos en entrenamiento. Al momento en que entro miro a Samanta esperándolo parada a un lado de la puerta, la escucho reírse al momento en que la tomo por el cuello para besarla, la mujer lo tomo por los costados y sintió como el retrocedía junto con ella hasta topar con un escritorio de madera, donde ahí, Marsell la tomo por las piernas para cargarla y sentarla sobre el escritorio, comenzaron a acelerar sus corazones al mismo momento en que también aceleraban su respiración al no parar de besarse. El hombre le abrió las piernas y se puso en medio de ellas dos, se separo de ella un poco para poder tomar aire y la volvió a besar, hasta que se detuvieron al mirar al conserje, un hombre de avanzada edad que se acercaba al salón, rápidamente los dos se separaron y corrieron hacia un cuarto pequeño que había ahí, pero era demasiado pequeño, que apenas y cupieron los dos, estaban demasiados pegados por el poco espacio que había. El hombre mayor al entrar, dejo los trapeadores y las escobas bien acomodadas, sin saber de la pareja que se escondía en ese cuarto pequeño, Samanta miro a Marsell y este a ella, se buscaron con bocas y manos hambrientas, lograron besarse de nuevo, solo que esta vez con carisias agresivas, al sentir como la temperatura subía para ellos al estar encerrados, Marsell llevo una de sus manos a su parte intima y la acaricio a tal modo tan apasionante.

-haaa.- gimió un poco la chica al sentir su caricia, Marsell le tapo la boca con ambas manos, por suerte el conserje no logro escuchar el gemido, salió del lugar sin tardarse tanto y eso dio oportunidad a la pareja de salir de su escondite. Marsell y Samanta continuaron con sus besos lujuriosos, la mujer comenzó a dirigir su mano hacia el pantalón del soldado y comenzó a desabrochar el botón.

-no, no Samanta, no.- le niega apartándose de ella y volviéndose a abrochar su botón.

-¿pero por qué no Marsell?, ya hemos esperado tanto.

-sí, pero… no está bien que tengamos relaciones aquí en la base.

-pero ¿por qué?, todo el mundo lo hace a espaldas de todo, mira a Kowalski por ejemplo, embarazo a una mujer que salvo en una de sus misiones.

-sí, pero lo de él es algo muy diferente a lo nuestro.

-no hay mucho de diferencia mi amor.- le besa en los labios y se acerca su oído derecho.- vamos a mi recamará.

-no, no Samanta, aquí no, podría tener problemas y eso es lo que menos quiero, ahora que el capitán Skipper me brindo su confianza, no pienso decepcionarlo.- se niega caminando hacia la puerta, se asoma un poco para mirar que no hubiera nadie, se despide se Samanta y sale sin ningún problema.

-¡estúpido!, ya veremos si no haces lo que yo digo.- se dice a si misma mirando hacia la puerta.

_oOo_

Kowalski y Antonella hicieron chocar sus copas al mismo tiempo en que los demás invitados comenzaron a aplaudirles.

-felicidades Kowalski.- le felicita el sargento Rico, un hombre de buen porte físico, de cabello negro, piel blanca y con un extraño peinado de pelos parados arriba de su cabeza.

-gracias rico, no puedo esperar a que pase mas rápido el tiempo para poder apreciar el nacimiento de mi bebé y casarme con Antonella, ¿verdad mi amor?.- pregunta a la mujer tonándola con una sola mano en la cintura.

-mm… si claro Kowalski.- responde con una sonrisa fingida.- pero eso será después del nacimiento de nuestra niña.

-¿niña?, ¿ya saben que va a ser niña?.- pregunta el capitán.

-no, no, de hecho aun no sabemos si va a ser niña o niño.

-Kowalski yo se que va a ser niña, además eso es lo que yo quiero, una niña.

-pero Antonella aun no sabemos con seguridad si va a ser una niña, que tal si es un niño.

-yo no quiero un niño Kowalski, yo quiero una niña.- comienzan a discutir en voz alta, logrando llamar la atención de todos.

-si es niño o niña, no importa, lo que sí es importante es que venga con bien de salud.- le responde mirando a su alrededor.

-bueno, no hay por qué discutir, estamos aquí celebrando una buena noticia.- opina el cabo de su equipo, con edad de 16 años.- Kowalski muy pronto será padre de ese hermoso bebé, ¿verdad Skipper?.- pregunta a su capitán, mirándolo serio, apenas y se había resignado a tomar la copa entre sus manos para brindar, deja la copa vacía sobre la mesa y se retira sin decir una sola palabra a la pareja.

-Skipper aun se resigna apoyarme con esto.- opina el teniente al cabo.- es mejor si lo mantenemos lejos de esto, se que el aun no puede perdonarme por esta falta que le hice.

-yo se que muy pronto todo este problema contigo y con Skipper se arreglara Kowalski.- le opina el cabo ganándose un abrazo como muestra de afecto por su compañero militar.

_oOo_

Skipper volvió a su lugar de siempre y tomo asiento en el, miro sobre su escritorio y vio la carpeta de Marsell, aun no la había leído por completo, la tomo y comenzó a leerla, hasta llegar a la parte de su familia, comenzó a leer la de su madre, que murió hace pocos años después de haber dado a luz a su hija Marlene.

**Una disculpa por la tardanza, pero la escuela me está matando x_x además de los exámenes que pronto se acercan D:**

**MFDLPDM la verdad si, falta algo para que comencemos con el Skilene, prometo no tardarme tanto U.U**


	7. EL NACIMIENTO

**EL NACIMIENTO….**

Después se siguió con la de su padre, Salvador Navarro y finalmente hasta llegar a la parte de su hermana menor, Marlene Navarro, comenzó a leer todo su historial hasta llegar a la última hoja, donde ahí, estaba pegada una fotografía de la hermana, de cuerpo completo y vestida con un vestido color rosa coral con escote de hombros caidos. Skipper se quedo mirando la fotografía detenidamente, miro su sonrisa, sus ojos avellana, no eran cafés, sino avellana exactamente, su boca bien alineada y perfecta para besar, su cabello lacio castaño, con un brillo bien apreciable y finalmente el resto de su cuerpo, el vestido con escote la hacían ver bien femenina, pechos no tan pequeños y cadera bien formada.

-Marlene Navarro.- nombra a la chica acariciando su rostro a través de la fotografía.- nunca me había percibido que eres una mujer muy hermosa…- opina sonriéndole.

-capitán…- lo nombra Marsell entrando a su despacho, mirándolo sostener la fotografía de su hermana y sin borrar su sonrisa.- ¿qué… que hace con la foto de mi hermana?.- pregunta el cadete mirándolo, no es que estuviera molesto, es que esa era únicamente su pregunta, que hacia su capitán con la foto de su hermana si el único que trabaja con él, es Marsell, no Marlene como para que mirara su fotografía.

Skipper bajo la foto y miro a su cadete, Marsell camino hacia él y lo miro extenderle la foto hacia él.

-yo solo estaba revisando el resto de tu expediente, sobre tu familia, quisiera concerté mejor.

-¿y para eso necesitaba ver la foto de mi hermana?

-no te lo tomes a mal Marsell… es muy bonita tu hermana.

-gracias capitán, por cierto, tiene novio.- le informa para hacerlo sentir mal.- que están a punto de comprometerse.- le hace saber sin saber que lograba su objetivo, Skipper sintió una fuerte corazonada que lo amenazaba con destruir las ilusiones que comenzaba a forma sobre la muchacha.

-bien por ella, espero que ese muchacho logre hacerla muy feliz, se lo merece de verdad.

-…- Marsell miro a su a capitán y luego a la fotografía.- gracias capitán.- le agradece extendiéndole la foto.

-no, quédatela…

-no, se la quiero regresar.- le responde mirando como Skipper la tomaba de nuevo.- regrésela al expediente o… quédesela usted… haga lo que quiera con ella… gracias capitán.- agradece nuevamente, sintiéndose un poco mal por su acción anterior, camina hacia la puerta, la abre y sale por ella.

_oOo_

Al atardecer de la mañana siguiente, Antonella miraba disgustada como los ayudantes hacían todo tipo de arreglos para la futura boda, la verdad estaban muy emocionados por ello, ya que de vez en cuando se celebraban festividades como esa.

-pero que tarados son, de nada les va a servir todo eso… haaa.- se queja en voz baja agarrándose el vientre ya abultado de los 9 meses.

-¿señora Antonella le pasa algo?.- pregunta un ayudante mirándola preocupado.

-¡por supuesto que sí!… haaa.- se queja nuevamente cerrando sus ojos y agachándose por el dolor.

-¿ya va a dar a luz?.- Antonella lo mira disgustada por su pregunta.

-¡por supuesto que sí!, ¿qué no me ves retorcerme por las contracciones?.- le responde comenzado a ponerse nerviosa.

-tranquila, he, déjeme pedir ayuda…

-haaa.- grita la mujer antes de sentir como se le rompía la fuente.- la fuente… ¡la fuente se me rompió!, Haaa.

-¡hay dios mío!, ¡ayuda!, ¡ayúdenme por favor!.- comienza a gritar esta vez alarmado, miro a todos sus compañeros que estaban más cerca correr hacia ellos para auxiliarles, dos hombres cargaron a la mujer y la llevaron enseguida a una de las camionetas de la milicia.

-rápido avísale al teniente Kowalski lo de su mujer.- le pide uno de los sargentos que lo auxilio, el ayudante sin perder más tiempo corrió a la oficina del capitán, ya que aseguraba que ahí estaba el teniente y tenía toda la razón, al llegar entro sin pedir permiso y comenzó a tomar aire que había perdido al correr.

-capitán… teniente…

-¿pero qué pasa?, ¿cómo es que entras a mi oficina de esa manera sin pedirme permiso?.- pregunta el capitán molesto por la acción.

-disculpe señor, pero vengo de emergencia a informarle a teniente Kowalski, que su mujer está a punto de dar a luz, la llevaron de emergencia en uno de los camiones de la militarizada hacia el hospital más cercano de aquí.- informa alterando al teniente, el cual corre hacia el hospital indicado.

_oOo_

Marsell miro Omar a giñarle un ojo, miro su juego de cartas y tiro una hacia la mesa.

-tienes mucha maña en este juego de cartas hee.- le habla a Marsell con una sonrisa y sacándole una también a él.

-oigan, ¡oigan!.- les habla Brandon entrando al cuarto.-si ya saben, Antonella, la mujer de Kowalski ya va a dar a luz.- les informa no impresionándolos.

-si ya sabía que por estos próximos días daría a luz pero… se adelanto un poco ¿no?.- pregunta Marsell mirando primero a Brandon y luego a Omar.

-la verdad sí, pero en fin, ellos sabrán sus cuentas.- termina Omar su ultima opinión.

_oOo_

Kowalski al llegar tomo asiento en uno de los sillones que se hallaban en la sala de espera, miraba una y otra vez el pasillo hacia donde se había dirigido su futura esposa que daría a luz. Pocos segundos de haber tomado asiento en el sofá, miro al doctor que atendían a su mujer.

-doc, ¿cómo está Antonella?, ¿el parto estuvo bien?

-sí, tranquilo, no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.- le responde el hombre vestido de bata blanca.- la madre está bien, tanto como los hijos.- Kowalski se quedo algo atónito por la última palabra.

-como, doc, creo que escuche mal… ¿dijo hijos?

-sí, sus hijos, ¿usted es el padre?

-sí, soy yo, pero aun no entiendo eso que usted dijo.

-le explicare, la señora Antonella dio a luz a dos hermosos bebés gemelos.- el teniente esta vez se quedo sin aliento, sentía como su vida solo recibía palabras en lugar de dar, pero esta era sin duda la sorpresa más grande de todas, no solo tenía que enfrentar una paternidad sin preparación, sino que también ahora debía enfrentar doble responsabilidad. Trato de sonreír al doctor aun que sea con una sonrisa nerviosa.- sé que esto es demasiada sorpresa para usted que es el padre, pero si sigue paso a paso nuestras indicaciones, no tendrá nada de qué preocuparse.

-mmm… gracias doc.- responde el hombre con una mínima de tranquilidad que sentía ante las palabras del doctor.

-felicidades teniente.- le felicita uno de los cabos sin mirar una sonrisa alguna de su parte.

_oOo_

Marlene miraba una y otra vez la fotografía que toda su familia se había tomado aquel día de la fogata, extrañaba tanto a su hermano, habían pasado ya varios meses desde su retirada, algo dentro de ella le seguía advirtiendo algo, peligro y advertencia sobre de él.

_oOo_

Omar dejo sus cartas sobre la mesa antes de mirar a Brandon, se paró de su asiento y se acerco a la puerta con él.

-vamos a ir a la cafetería, ¿quieres ir?.-le pregunta Omar mirándolo hacer la misma acción que el.

-no, no creo, no tengo mucha hambre, vayan ustedes, yo me quedare aquí.- les responde mirándolos sonreírle ligeramente antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella, Marsell dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a pensar en Samanta, se acomodo sobre su cama y cerró los ojos por un momento, permaneció así por varios minutos pensando que tal vez tendría sueño por vencerlo hasta quedarse dormido, pero se equivocaba al escuchar sonar su celular, lo tomo ente las manos y vio que era un mensaje de texto de Samanta, preguntando si estaba solo, a lo que él respondió con afirmación, fue entonces donde ahí se arrepintió de su error, ya que el último mensaje de texto que se enviaron, fue que Samanta le informaba que iría para allá.

Marsell se hiso un coraje a sí mismo y no tuvo otra opción que esperarla, se comenzó a poner más nervioso de lo normal cuando la miro entrar, sabía lo que quería si lo buscaba en su habitación.

-Samanta no debiste venir.- la regaña mirándola sonreírle.

-¿y por qué no?, si tus amigos no están, no debemos desaprovechar el momento.

-Samanta, ya habíamos hablado de esto, no podemos y menos aquí en mi recamara que comparto con mis compañeros.

-solo será por un ratito mi amor.- le termina de habla antes de besarlo agresivamente, Marsell por su puesto no se pudo negar ante sus besos, la tomo por la cintura y vio como ella al sentir así, comenzó a caminar hacia su colchón, donde ahí se acostó y casi obligo a Marsell a costarse con ella, el hombre se puso sobre de ella y la beso solo por tres segundos mordiéndole el labio inferior suavemente.

-se que lo deseas tanto como yo.- le susurra al oído antes de abrazarlo por el cuello para comenzar a besarse agresivamente. Marsell dirigió sus manos hacia el cierre de su vestido, se lo bajo y comenzó a quitárselo, al mismo tiempo en que ella también le quitaba su vestuario, pero antes de esto, el hombre se paro para ponerle seguro a la puerta.

Al terminar su sesión de besos y carisias apasionadas y lujuriosas, la mujer salió de su cuarto sin ser vista por nadie.

_oOo_

Samanta llego hasta su habitación y miro de nuevo a su hermano.

-¿dónde estabas?, llevo esperándote hace más de media hora.

-¡hay Clemson!.- se queja.- ¿y ahora que quieres?, ¿qué no ves que estaba muy ocupada con tu asunto?

-¿cómo que estabas ocupada?, ¿con Marsell?.- la miro asentirle con la cabeza.- ¿qué hicieron tu y Marsell?

-lo que debimos haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.- le sonríe.- hicimos el amor.

-¡que!.- le grita enojado.- te dije que cuando estuvieras decidida a tener intimidad con él, me lo dijeras para que le dijera a Skipper y lo cacharan.- le reclama acercándose a ella para tomarla por un brazo lastimándola.

-¿qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame!.- se zafa de el.- si no te dije nada fue porque no quise, porque no quiero que lo saquen de aquí.

-¿qué tonterías dices?

-me enamore, me enamore de Marsell, estoy enamorada de él, no quiero que se vaya, puedes olvidarte del trato que hicimos para arruinarlo porque yo, ya no quiero seguir con ese plan tuyo.- Clemson al terminar de escuchar sus explicaciones comienza a reír en forma de burla.

-¿pero qué tonterías dices?, no puedo creer eso de ti, creí que estarías conmigo en esto.

-estaba… ya no Clemson… ya no.- termina de aclararle mirándolo molesto, Clemson estaba entendiendo sus estrategias de atacarlo por la espalada, ahora se había revelado en su contra, ya no le quedaba otra opción que también deshacerse de ella a demás de Marsell, pero también la concia muy bien, sabía que si algo hacia, lo volvería a hacer, así que pensó en seguirle la corriente y esperar de nuevo el momento indicado para ahora sí, no fallar en sus planes.


	8. AVANDONO

**AVANDONO…**

Marsell tendió la cama lo más rápido que pudo, justo en el momento en el cual coloco su ultima almohada entraron sus compañeros, lo miraron darse media vuelta para mirarlos, los miro con nerviosismo que fue muy difícil de ocultarlo delante de ellos.

-hola, hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue?.- pregunta caminando para que no lo miraran a la cara.

-mmm… nos fue bien.- responde uno de ellos.

-¿qué ocultas Marsell?.- pregunta directamente Brandon comenzando a ponerse serio con él.

-¿quién yo?... yo no hice nada.- responde sin poder controlar aun su nerviosismo.

-en el poco tiempo que llevo contigo te conozco muy bien, se que hiciste algo… ¿qué hiciste?

-nada, ya te dije que nada…- responde mirándolo caminar hacia su cama correspondiente.

-¿por qué estabas acomodando la cama si estaba bien desde que nos fuimos?

-¿quién te crees que eres Brandon como para que me estés checando?

-soy tu compañero de cuarto y tu asesor, si le pedí al capitán Skipper que te quedaras con nosotros para compartir cuartos fue porque desde el momento en que te vi supe que eras una persona responsable, porque sabias comportarte, yo le asegure al capitán que podía contigo, con tu control, con tu comportamiento, con tu disciplina, todo iba bien en tu llegada, pero desde que te empezaste a juntar con Samanta te he notado raro y extraño, cambiaste mucho, tanto en tu disciplina como en tu responsabilidad.- le comienza a regañar.- quiero que seas sincero conmigo y que me digas que paso.

-¿tengo que responderte de nuevo con lo mismo?, no paso nada, ya te lo dije, no seas exagerado.

-¿exagerado?.- pregunta enojado completamente con él, y des tiende las sabanas de la colcha, fue ahí donde miro su desgracia, estaba manchada de sangre, aventó decepcionado las colchas al colchón y volteo su mirada hacia él.

-¿por qué tu colchón está manchado de sangre?.- le pregunta molesto, comenzaba a impacientarse por el silencio del interrogado.- ¡respóndeme Marsell!, ¿por que tus sabanas están manchadas de sangre?.- Marsell guardo silencio, no sabía si decirle la verdad o no, temía que en cuanto se lo dijera, Brandon correría a delatarlo con Skipper, comenzó a plantearse sucesos que pasarían en caso de decírselo o no.

_oOo_

Kowalski miraba impaciente el reloj de pared del hospital.

-Kowalski, en toda la tarde no has dejado de mirar ese reloj.- le habla el capitán.

-es que ya se tardaron mucho, me alivia saber que el parto salió bien, pero ya es mucho tiempo en lo que trasladaban a Antonella a un nuevo cuarto, ¿no?.-pregunta mirando a su capitán esta vez mirar el reloj.

-pues, puede que tengas razón, casi va a anochecer… ¿por qué no preguntas en la recepción?.- termina su pregunta mirándolo ponerse de pie para caminar hacia el lugar indicado, pero detuvo sus pasos al mirar al doctor que atendía a su futura esposa caminar hacia él.

-la señorita Antonella ya esta hospedada en su habitación, ¿desea ir a verla?

-por supuesto que si doctor, es lo que más deseo ahora.- el hombre de bata blanca le sonríe y comienza a dirigirlo hacia el cuarto.

-por cierto doc.- lo llama el capitán obteniendo su atención.- ¿hacia qué dirección están las cunas del hospital?

-se encuentran a mano derecha, en el pasillo de enfrente vera un gran ventanal, ahí están las cunas, y los gemelos del teniente ocupan las cunas de numero 078 y 079.- informa obteniendo un agradecimiento del capitán, al terminar continúan con su camino.

Llegaron hasta un cuarto privado donde el teniente encontró y miro a su futura esposa acostada, con los ojos cerrados. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se acerco a ella.

-¿Kowalski?.- la mujer gimió antes de nombrarlo.

-si amor, soy yo.- le besa la mano.- no sabes lo feliz que estoy de que me hayas echo papá

-sí, yo también estoy feliz con ello, tu y nuestra hija ahora son todo lo que yo tengo.- le habla mirándolo borrar su sonrisa.

-no amor, somos padres de dos hermosos gemelos.

-¿gemelos?, gemelas queras decir… ¿entonces?, ¡tuvimos dos lindas gemelitas!

-no, no Antonella.

-sí, si las tuvimos… y se deben parecer mucho a ti.

-no, Antonella por favor escúchame, tu y yo no tuvimos niñas…

-¿qué?

-tuvimos niños… dos gemelos, ¡varones!, somos padres de dos hermosos niños.

-¿niños?.- pregunta disgustada y mirándolo enojada y desconcertada.

_oOo_

-¡respóndeme Marsell!, ¿porque tu cama esta manchada de sangre?.- le pregunta esta vez a gritos.

-porque… pues porque… no te lo voy a negar mas ok, te voy a decir la verdad, ¡me acosté con Samanta!.- le responde en voz alta.

-¡calla que te pueden oír!.- lo tranquiliza en cuanto a su voz.- pero explícame, ¿cómo que te acostaste con ella?, ¿tuvieron relaciones aquí en la base?

-sí, aquí mismo, en mi propia cama, ¿algún problema?.- se atreve a preguntar disgustado.

-sí, claro, que te pueden sacar de aquí.- le responde tranquilizándolo, haciéndole pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.- Marsell…- lo nombra tratando de calmarse para hablar más tranquilo con el chico.- ¿te das cuenta de lo que pudo haberte pasado si te descubren de esa manera con Samanta?

-sí, si lo sé, perdón, yo no la llame, fue ella a mí, me mando un mensaje de texto diciéndome que vendría para acá y ni modo de esconderme de ella.

-pero aun así pudiste haberte resistido, recuerda que si te descubren de esa manera o se enteran que tuviste relaciones con una mujer aquí en la base te pueden correr, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

-no, por supuesto que no, eso es lo último que desearía para mí.

-pues ahí lo tienes, no comentas mas estupideces, ¡compórtate!.- lo regaña por última vez mirando apenado a Omar, que estaba presente en esa discusión.

-Brandon perdóname, te prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-¿de verdad me lo prometes?.- Marsell le asiente con la cabeza.- júrame por tu vida que no volverás a cometer otra tontería como esa Marsell, ¡júramelo!.- el chico alza la palma de su mano en frente de Brandon.

-te prometo por mi vida que no volverá a pasar.- le jura mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

_oOo_

-Antonella por favor no me mires así, ya te dije que lo importante no es si son niños o niñas, si no que nacieron con bien, ¿qué no te alegra?

-si, por supuesto que sí, pero… no es lo que yo quería, no quería varones, si no niñas.- Kowalski le sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

-bueno, olvidémonos de eso y pensemos en los nombres, ¿qué nombres te gustarían para los niños?

-mmm… no lo sé, que tal… Fabián.

-¿Fabián?, es un bonito nombre, ¿y el segundo?

-y el segundo… Alberto.

-Alberto, no sé, ese segundo no me gusta.

-bueno pues entonces piensa en otro, tu escoges el segundo, ¿va?

-ok.- le afirma escuchando como se abría la puerta del cuarto.

-disculpe, es mejor si la señorita descansa.- le recomienda la enfermera que la atendía.

-sí, está bien.- acepta el teniente despidiéndose de ella con un beso en los labios.

-Kowalski… cuida mucho a nuestros hijos, no dejes que nada les pase en mi ausencia.

-¿ausencia?.- pregunta su última palabra mirándola dudoso, no entendía el por qué ese término: "en mi ausencia".- ¿cómo que en tu ausencia?...

-joven, le recuerdo que la paciente debe descansar.- le repite esperándolo en la puerta.

-solo quiero que sepas, que te amo, me enamore de ti profundamente, de verdad aprendí a amarte y ahora que estoy internada, te los encargo mucho, cuídalos mientras yo no este.

-¿qué?, Antonella no entiendo porque…

-por favor ya abandone esta habitación.- le pide de nuevo la enfermera sacándolo esta vez casi a empujones.

-señorita por favor debo terminar de hablar con mi esposa.

-hablara con ella más tarde, la hora de visita se ha acabado.

-pero señorita.

-por favor no insiste, son las ordenes del hospital.- le responde antes de alejarse, casi dejándolo con la palabra en la boca, Kowalski le negó con la cabeza y miro disgustado a la enfermera.

Se retiro del hospital junto con Skipper con la condición de que estarían ahí de nuevo en la mañana. Pasaron la noche en la base y cerca de las 6 am, Skipper acompaño de nuevo al teniente a regresar al hospital, al entrar paso a la recepción y pregunto por su esposa.

-disculpe.- llama a la que atendía obteniendo su atención.

-si diga.

-podría visitar a la señorita Antonella, la traje aquí el día de ayer, se alivio de dos gemelos varones.

-si, permítame un momento.- le pide tecleando su computadora para buscar información.- según datos de guardias del hospital, me informan que la señorita a la que busca, se acaba de retirar entre la de la mañana.- le informa sorprendiéndolo de inmediato, Kowalski miro a los ojos a la empleada y supo a través de su mirada que no sería capaz de mentirle con algo tan serio como eso.

-¿qué?, ¿cómo, como que se fue?, ¿a dónde?, no pudo haberse ido si recién se avía aliviado.

-pues aquí en la computadora dice que los guardias de seguridad registraron la hora de salida de su novia, o esposa, lo que sea de usted, salió del hospital en silla de ruedas, acompañada de dos hombres, diciendo que eran sus familiares, que tenían permiso y derecho de llevársela.

-pero cómo es posible que ustedes…- dejo de hablar y se encamino hacia el cuarto de la mujer, pudo confirmar lo que la recepcionista le dijo, Antonella se había ido, no estaba en su cuarto, Kowalski hiso un coraje del cual jamás creyó hacer en toda su vida, ¿cómo era posible que se haya ido sabiendo que abandonaba a sus propios hijos?, esa era la pregunta que él se planteaba una o otra vez mientras negaba la situación que presentaba en ese momento.


	9. MOMENTO AL DESCUBIERTO

**MOMENTO AL DESCUBIERTO…**

Skipper entro a la habitación y miro al teniente sentado en la cama con la cabeza agachada, pero descubrió lo mismo que él había descubierto, Antonella no estaba, arqueo una ceja por tres segundos al preguntarse de su ausencia y se acero a su teniente.

-Kowalski.- le habla tomándolo de un hombro.- ¿y Antonella?.- pregunta sospechando ante alguna respuesta.

-se fue… Antonella se fue… ¡me abandonó!, ¡no solo a mí, sino también a nuestros hijos!, ¿puedes creerlo Skipper?.- le responde en voz alta, con gran rencor hacia aquella mujer que tenía el alma tan negra como para abandonar a su propia sangre, Skipper sin saber realmente lo que el teniente sentía en ese momento, podría imaginar lo que pasaba en su mente y en su sentir.- ¿y ahora que voy a hacer?, no creo que sea capaz de cuidar y disciplinar a mis dos hijos…- se lamenta con la cabeza agachada y hundiendo su rostro entre una palma de su mano.

-Kowalski tranquilo… ya verás que todo saldrá bien… tus hijos crecerán y serán dos hombres de bien… la partida de su madre no marcara nada en su vida.

-para ti es fácil decirlo porque no estás en la misma situación que yo… ¿crees que en verdad la partida de Antonella no marcara nada en ellos?, que equivocado estas…- comienza a derramar pequeñas lagrimas de preocupación.-no creo que pueda hacer algo sin ella.

-claro que puedes.- le habla hincándose para estar a su altura en cuanto le mirara a la cara.- Antonella es una mujer sin sentimientos, sin corazón, se quitó el alma en cuanto te abandono a ti y a tus hijos, esos niños te van a necesitar ahora más que nunca, ellos son los menos culpables de todo esto, son inocentes, apenas tienen un día de recién nacidos.

-pero… ¿cómo?, ¿cómo lo voy a lograr?, ¿me vas a ayudar?

-n-no, lo siento, pero no creo poder ayudarte, se también que un hijo es una gran responsabilidad que también se que tu podrás manejarla a la perfección.

-no, no creo poder hacerlo.- se levanta de la cama y se dirige hacia la ventana del cuarto que daba vista hacia la cuidad.- tiene que volver, tiene que regresar… por favor Skipper acompáñame a esperarla.

-Kowalski ella no va a volver, no creo que vaya a volver…

-¡no!, sé que va a volver, tiene que… tiene que volver.- habla sin quitar la mirada de aquella ventana, deseando que sus palabras fueran cumplidas lo más rápido posible, Skipper solo negaba ante sus palabras, sabía que eso sería imposible, dudaba a lo mucho que en cualquier momento Antonella entraba por la puerta con duro arrepentimiento.

Pasaban las horas, el teniente en todo ese tiempo no dejo de mirar la ventana, esperanzado en el regreso de la madre de sus hijos. Al anochecer Kowalski recibió a sus hijos, los llevo a la base y trato como pudo de ponerse cómodo.

4 DIAS DESPUES…

Clemson camino hacia la habitación de su hermana, lo miro completamente vacío, fue ahí donde creo una sonrisa de maldad y se encamino hacia el cuarto de Marsell lo más rápido que pudo, pasando por la cafetería, donde ahí miro a Omar y a Brandon comiendo, por lo cual se acerco a ellos.

-¿Marsell no está con ustedes?.- pregunta mirándolos.

-no, decidió quedarse en el cuarto, dijo que tenía cosas por hacer.

-_(así que en este momento debe estar con mi hermana… con mi hermana…)_.- dice en su mente.- bueno, yo me retiro.- les informa caminando hacia los dormitorios, donde rápidamente se dirige al de Marsell, abre la puerta cuidadosamente y mira el momento que tanto había esperado, Marsell y su hermana estaban nuevamente consumiendo su amor, sonrió con malicia y cerro nuevamente su cuarto. Camino a toda velocidad hacia la oficina del capitán Skipper, al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, abrió la oficina y miro al capitán y al comandante adentro.

-Skipper.- nombra al capitán.

-¡pero qué clase de atrevimiento es este!, ¿cómo se atreve a entrar de esta manera a la oficina del capitán?.- le regaña el comandante.

-disculpe mi atrevimiento señor, pero vengo a informarle de un asunto grave.

-¿qué clase de asunto?.- pregunta el comandante levantándose de su silla.

-es el soldado Marsell, esta… haciendo algo indebido.

-¿Marsell?, ¿algo indebido?.- pregunta el capitán sin creer el asunto.

-¿qué clase de asunto individuo?, especifique por favor.- pide perdiendo la paciencia.

-vi al soldado Marsell, con mi hermana…

-¿qué?

-están teniendo relaciones aquí en la base, en la propia recamara del soldado.

-¿cómo dice?.- pregunta esta vez muy molesto.

-no, no, no creo que eso sea posible.- niega el capitán la situación.

-claro que sí, yo mismo los vi, es más, en este momento deben seguir con su momento… desde que ese soldado llego, ha tratado de seducir a mi hermana, ella ha cambiado mucho desde que Marsell se ha empeñado en acompañarla en cualquier momento.

-no, Marsell no es así, yo lo conozco, él es un solado de fiel confianza.- defiende el capitán.

-eso ya lo veremos.- reclama el comándate saliendo de la oficina, detrás le sigue Skipper y al último Clemson, los tres fueron directamente hacia el cuarto del soldado. Abrieron la puerta inmediatamente y miraron la cruel escena, Skipper miro a su soldado decepcionado, jamás creyó que Marsell lo decepcionaría de esa manera. Marsell junto con Samanta miraron a los tres hombres impresionados, el hombre estaba encima de la mujer, pronto se quito de arriba y dejo que Samanta tratara de taparse con las cobijas.

-¿pero qué está pasando aquí?.- pregunta el comandante molesto.

-Marsell, ¿cómo pudiste?.- le pregunta el capitán.

-no, por favor déjenme explicarles.

-ven, se los dije, Marsell está cometiendo un grave delito, ¡y con mi hermana!

-sí, ya lo veo y no puedo permitir que este soldado sigua en esta base…- se dirige al solado.- Marsell Navarro, quedas despedido de tu puesto como soldado de esta base.- ordena saliendo del cuarto.

-no, por favor señor, se lo suplicó…- voltea su mirada hacia Skipper.- capitán Skipper, por favor, no deje que me vaya de aquí.

-Marsell… no te prometo nada, después de lo que vi, yo no debería ayudarte, pero, hare una excepción, solo porque te he tomado respeto y cariño, has mostrado ser un soldado de confianza y… tratare de hacer todo lo posible, aunque no lo merezcas.

-¿pero de que hablas Skipper?.- le pregunta Clemson.- el chico cometió un delito muy grave, meterse con mi hermana.

-Clemson, podemos hablar en privado, dejemos que la pareja se vista.- le pide el capitán saliendo del cuarto, Marsell estaba completamente pasmado con la orden del comandante, agacho la cabeza y sintió la mano de la mujer tocar su hombro.

-ya tranquilo amor, todo se va a arreglar.

-¿qué no lo entiendes Samanta?, me corrieron de lugar que tanto había luchado por estar y todo por estar aquí, contigo, te dije que no debíamos estar juntos.

-bueno, ya lo pasado, pasado.- trata de tranquilizarlo.

_oOo_

-comandante.- llama el capitán al hombre antes de verlo salir de la base.- por favor espere.- le pide antes de mirar a Clemson.- Clemson espera por favor, luego hablamos.

-¿ahora que pasa capitán?, no me vaya a pedir que niegue mi orden.

-por favor escúcheme, el soldado Marsell no ha hecho todo eso por su voluntad, debe haber un error, yo lo conozco, él no es así, es un soldado fiel.

-lo siento capitán, pero no me retractare respecto a mi orden.- le aclara mirándolo de una manera seria, Skipper sabia como tratar con soldados de carácter especial como el, solo debía tratar de esforzarse más por ser escuchado y tomando el tiempo adecuando comenzó a hablar más tranquilo con él para hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

_oOo_

-¿pero cómo te atreviste a relatar a Marsell de esa manera?.- pregunta Samanta molesta a su hermano al llegar a su cuarto.

-no te molestes hermana, después de todo, lo que habíamos planeado al principio salió de maravilla jajaja gracias por tu ayuda.

-ya te dije que no era mi intención ayudarte en nada, me había echado para atrás con este plan tuyo y tu lo sabías muy bien.

-ahí hermana, hay más de mil maneras de lograr lo que quiero, con o sin tu ayuda, pero aun así te lo agradezco.

-eres un infeliz Clemson, esto no le sienta bien a tu sobrino.

-… ¿qué?, ¿cómo que a mi sobrino?.- pregunta levantándose de su asiento.- ¿quieres decir que tu…

-si, así es, estoy esperando un hijo de Marsell Navarro.

-¿qué?.- la toma fuertemente del brazo.- ¿eres tonta o qué?, un embarazo no estaba en nuestros planes.

-ya deja de hablarme como si aun tuviéramos complicidad.- se queja soltándose.- te dije muy claro que yo me salía de esto, ahora estoy embarazada y no vas a impedir el nacimiento de mi hijo.- Clemson la miro molesta, estaba realmente furioso, todo empeoraba a su favor, pensaba el, pero lo que lo tiene algo relajado es que Marsell había sido corrido de la base permanentemente.

-está bien, tendrás a tu hijo, pero él no tendrá a su padre ahora que lo corrieron de la base.- le afirma saliendo de su cuarto.

-idiota, eso ya lo veremos.- habla así misma mirándolo molesta.

_oOo_

Marsell camino hacia la oficina del capitán, entro sin pedir permiso pensando que tal vez no estaría allí, miro el escritorio y lo vio sentado con la cabeza agachada.

-perdón, señor, yo no…

-está bien Marsell… siéntate.- le pide antes de ser obedecido por Marsell.

-señor, quiero… pedirle que me disculpe… yo le juro que no era mi intención fallar de esa manera.- comienza a hablarle sin saber que Clemson iba directamente hacia donde ellos estaban, coloca la palma de su mano sobre la puerta y guarda silencio absoluto para escuchar su conversación.

-claro, claro… Marsell, en el poco tiempo que llevas aquí, te conozco muy bien, se que tu intención no era fallarme de esa manera… acabo de hablar con el comandante y… hemos llegado a un acuerdo, aun sabiendo que tal vez pueda perder mi posición aquí en esta base. Hice todo lo posible por que te quedaras aquí.

-¡¿qué?!, ho gracias señor.- se alegra riendo ligeramente.

-el comándate y yo, concordamos que, te vas a ir suspendido por… 2 semanas.

-solo dos semanas y estaré de regreso, lo entiendo, gracias por todo señor.- le agradece lanzándose hacia el para abrazarlo, a lo que Skipper con dificultad le corresponde, ya que aun no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado por su soldado.

-_(¿qué?, solo dos semanas se va a ir… pero no va a regresar, esta será la última vez que volverás a ver a Skipper, Marselito, de eso, me encargo yo, muy pronto, estarás borrado del mapa)_.- sonríe maliciosamente y se va del lugar sin nada más que escuchar.

**Disculpen, disculpen mi tardanza, Mily tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta conmigo por no actualizar mas seguido U.U es que he tenido mucho que hacer en estas fechas navideñas, ayudar a mi mamá con la comida para navidad y año nuevo, entre eso, buscar la piñata que nos toco, salir de compras para la comida, etc, tal vez algunos me comprendan. Lo bueno es que salí otra vez de vacaciones :D y podre actualizar más seguido, (eso espero xD) **

**Pero de cualquier forma les pido una disculpa U.U**


	10. LA DESPEDIDA

**LA DESPEDIDA…**

Al día siguiente al atardecer, Marlene salió de paseo con Álvaro, a una cita como normalmente siempre salían.

-Álvaro, quiero decirte algo, que para mí es demasiado importante.- le pide parándose enfrente de él y tomándolo por el cuello, mientras que él, la toma por la cintura.

-sí, dime.

-solo quiero decirte que… a pesar de lo que habíamos platicado la vez anterior, de verdad he tomado la seria decisión de entregarme a ti, quiero que tú seas el hombre al cual yo le entregue mi virginidad…

-¿qué?.- pregunta Álvaro impresionado.

-quiero ser tuya.- le aclara mirándolo a los ojos sonrientemente.

_oOo_

Marsell tomo entre sus manos su equipaje mientras daba un pesado suspiro, le pesaba en verdad irse por tan solo dos semanas.

-te dije que lo lamentarías Marsell.- le comienza a regañar Brandon.

-lo sé, pero solo será por dos semanas.- responde fingiendo no darle importancia al tiempo.

-si claro, agradece que solo es por dos semanas, ¡me prometiste por tu vida que no volverías a estar con Samanta de esa manera!

-perdón, perdón Brandon por favor, pero es que… tu no la conoces como yo, es una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa, por más que trate de ponerle una distancia a nuestra relación, no pude contra sus encantos de mujer.

-sí, sí, sí, ya todos los de la base sabemos eso… pero no justifica tu razón para no cumplir con tu promesa, aun así… suerte para la próxima.- le desea saliendo del cuarto, cerrando casi de un portazo. Omar solo guardaba silencio, le apenaba presenciar todos esos momentos.

-discúlpalo Marsell, ya sabes como es.

-sí y no lo culpo, lo merezco, al menos tu si tratas de apoyarme.- le agradecer despidiéndose de él con un abrazo.

-que tengas un buen viaje y ya sabes, te estaremos esperando dentro de dos semanas.- le regala una sonrisa y lo mira tomar su maleta antes de salir.

-Marsell, ¿ya estás listo?.- le pregunta un cabo encargado de los vehículos de la base.

-si.- responde no tan feliz.

-bien, voy a dar la orden para que preparen la camioneta.- le informa caminando hacia el estacionamiento.- Masell mira la dirección hacia dónde va y decide seguirlo.

-Marsell.- escucha como lo nombran al caminar tan solo tres pasos. Voltea su mirada y descubre a Samanta corriendo hacia él.

-Samanta, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Marsell, tengo que decirte algo.

-sea lo que sea, puede esperar hasta que yo regrese y por favor, cuando este de regreso, no quiero que nos volvamos a reunir en secreto, lo nuestro debe terminar.

-no, no Marsell por favor escúchame… Marsell, no te puedes ir.

-pues no es que pueda o quiera, si no que debo irme.

-Marsell, llévame contigo.- le pide tomándolo de un brazo.- por favor, quiero ir contigo.

-¿qué?, claro que no, tú no puedes venir conmigo, por favor, déjame, entiende que ya no podemos estar juntos.

-Marsell, por favor, no me puedes abandonar ahora que estoy embarazada.- Marsell se quedo mas que pasmado con la noticia, tanto que soltó su maleta, miro impresionado a Samanta y la tomo por los brazos sin lastimarla.

-¿cómo que estas embarazada?

-sí, lo estoy, por favor llévame contigo, no me puedes abandonar a mí, ni a tu hijo.

-mientes…

-no, es enserio, estoy embarazada, tengo la prueba que me realice hace pocos días.- le confirma solo con esa palabra "prueba", para Marsell eso le bastaba escuchar para creerle.

-pero yo no te puedo llevar, no tengo derecho, ni siquiera estamos casados, ¿cómo te puedo llevar conmigo?

-por favor Marsell, me quiero ir contigo, no quiero quedarme aquí, piénsalo, que tal si me pasa algo y pierdo al bebé, tu no vas a estar ahí conmigo para cuidarme, por favor mi amor, me quiero ir contigo… por favor.- le pide por última vez sintiendo como el soldado la toma de la mano y ambos se dirigen hacia la camioneta, Marsell no estaba tan seguro de esa decisión, pero las palabras de samanta lo hicieron temer por la vida de su hijo.

Ambos subieron a la camioneta mercedes benz zetros, por suerte nadie miro a Samanta subirse con él.

-y, ¿a dónde vamos?, ¿a tu casa?

-sí, ¿por qué?

-solo pregunto, me gustaría conocer a tu familia.- le responde con una sonrisa, por un momento Marsell también le sonrió, le parecía lindo que Samanta se interesara por conocer a su familia. El chofer de la camioneta se subió por la parte del piloto y comenzó a manejarla, directo hacia donde el soldado vivía.

_oOo_

-trescientos, cuatrocientos y quinientos mil.- termina su cuenta de dinero el capitán, antes de extendérselo a Clemson.- aquí tienes el dieron para pagar la cuenta de las armas.

-gracias Skipper.- agradece tomando el dinero entre sus manos, nuevamente sentía brillar sus ojos al tener todo ese dinero en su poder.

-capitán Skipper.- le habla un soldado encargado del estacionamiento militar.

-¿qué pasa soldado?

-el joven Marsell ya se ha retirado, apenas ha salido de la base.

-gracias.- agradece antes de mirarlo retirarse, Clemson se guardo el dinero en uno de los sobres donde guardaban normalmente el dinero y se despide de Skipper con un apretón de manos.

-ya es la hora.- se dice así mismo dirigiéndose hacia su dormitorio.

_oOo_

-Marlene… ¿e-estás segura de lo que dices?

-nunca estuve tan segura como ahora, Álvaro, te lo digo enserio, quiero que tu y yo estemos juntos en una noche.

-pero, no te parece muy pronto para eso.

-sí pero, tú mismo me dijiste que los próximos días te vas a ir a la militarizada a donde esta mi hermano para entrar como soldado al igual que él, ¿o no?

-pues si pero…- deja de hablar al sentir como Marlene le tapa la boca con su dedo índice y medio.

-¿o es que no quieres estar conmigo?

-¿qué?, no es eso, por supuesto que sí preciosa, es solo que… no quiero hacerte daño.

-no me aras daño Álvaro, tu jamás podrías hacerme daño… es por eso que, quiero ser tuya, solo tuya.- le aclara antes de destaparle la boca para besarlo.

_oOo_

-hola, Clemson, respóndeme.- habla un tipo a través de un woki toki.

-Ernesto.- comienza a hablar el hombre de piel morena.- quiero que todo salga tal lo planeado, si mis cálculos no me fallan, la camioneta muy pronto pasara por donde están ustedes.

-sí pero, no crees que la barranca esta también peligrosa para mí y mis compañeros.

-bueno, bueno, eso es parte del pan, pero aun así, tu también debes cuidarte… y ya sabes qué hacer cuando llegue el momento, desaste de Marsell, quiero que este muerto, ¿está claro?

-si, Clemson, demasiado claro.- le habla mirando hacia la carretera. Clemson colgó el teléfono y camino hacia el cuarto de su hermana.

-Samanta.- la nombra mirando su cuarto vacio.- no está… que raro, ¿dónde podría estar?.- se pregunta cerrando nuevamente su dormitorio para buscarla.

_oOo_

La camioneta estaba a tan solo escasos metros de la trampa, Marsell miro a Samanta tratando de acomodarse entre el equipaje del soldado para viajar mas cómoda, esta la miro a él y vio su vista en ella, le sonrió y lo miro acercarse a ella para besarla.

Los cuatro cómplices del capitán, incluyendo con el que había hablado por teléfono, tenían más que listos sus pistolas, solo esperaban el momento adecuado, esperaron por segundos y minutos, hasta que vieron a lo lejos la camioneta mercedes benz zetros, fijaron su vista en el objetivo y confiaban en su puntería.

-¿listos muchachos?... ¡ahora!.- ordena comenzando a disparar hacia las ruedas de la camioneta, al igual que sus cómplices, el chofer de la camioneta se llevo un gran susto al recibir aquellos disparos, pues comenzó a perder el control del móvil, comenzando a balancearse de un lado a otro, no había control alguno. Samanta y Marsell comenzaron a preocuparse, el hombre llamaba al chofer preguntando por la camioneta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, ya que el chofer aun seguía tratando de controlar el medio de transporte. Continuaron disparando hasta que miraron como la camioneta termino por caerse de lado, finalmente cayendo y rodando por la barranca, todo se hiso un caos total. Los hombres miraron la escena, jamás se habían imaginado que la hermana de Clemson estaba en el auto junto con Marsell, sufriendo al igual que él en el accidente.

Cuando la camioneta termino de rodar, se escondieron lo más pronto posible para evitar ser vistos por testigos del accidente. El principal del grupo comenzó a crear una carta hacia el capitán Hans, que al igual que ellos, el también era cómplice de la tragedia.


End file.
